Online Dating
by moviemaniac12
Summary: What would happen if the team made online dating profiles?
1. Cobb

**This is just a bit of fun. I had the idea earlier, so I decided to take a break from my more serious writing. Reviews are amazing. You guys are the best, so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan is a miracle worker. He created Inception and I unfortunately did not.**

**Name: **DominicCobb.

**Pen name: **Extract22

**Relationship Status: **Widowed.

**Gender: **Male.

**Occupation:**…Owns a small business.

**Physical Description: **Tall, blonde, blue eyes. Well built, sometimes I look a little tired, but I have quite a busy life, so it's understandable.

**About me: **I have 2 children, boy and girl. I spend my time travelling a lot, mostly to places like Paris and Kenya. I'm quite organised and I'm good at running. I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have are loyal and I'm thankful for that.

**What I look for: **Some one who I can trust. Preferably French, brunettes preferred. I am not really the jealous type, I just want someone who I can come home to. Someone who I can spend the rest of my life with.


	2. Arthur

**Name: **Arthur

**Pen name: **infomationman90

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Gender: **Male

**Occupation: **I guess you could say I'm…an profile analyst. I do research on people for companies. I like my job, but I'm willing to stop for someone I love.

**Physical Description: **Smartly dressed, dark eyes, neat hair. I don't really dress casually. I have…enough money to dress well. I guess you could say I'm quite handsome.

**About me:** I am trained in self defence and I am useful in tricky situations. I'm not too open about my feelings, but if I don't like someone, I will be honest. I do get jealous, but I conceal it well, and I can keep my anger under control…most of the time.

**Looking for: **Someone I can rely on. I feel like she should be someone that I would never get bored with. I'm looking for someone spontaneous and carefree. Someone that would even me out.

**One new request: parisgirl35**


	3. Ariadne

**Name: **Ariadne

**Pen name: **parisgirl35

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Gender: **Female

**Occupation: **Architect

**Physical Description: **Short, brown hair, dark eyes. Dresses casually. I've never really been one to look at, but I smarten up quite nicely.

**About me:** I'm currently studying architecture in Paris. I have friends, ones that are almost impossible to be around, but I love them anyway.

**Looking for: Someone gentle. I spend a lot of time around macho guys, so someone sensitive would be a breath of fresh air. I need someone who I can go to when I need a grasp on reality, someone who can keep me grounded.**


	4. Eames

**Name: **Eames

**Pen name: **gunman73

**Relationship Status: **Single and ready to mingle.

**Gender: **Male.

**Occupation: **I'm many things, actor, con-man, gambler….

**Physical Description: **Well, what can I say? Devilishly sexy, tall, strong. I like to think of myself as this year's James Bond : )

**About me:** Well, I'm British, quite possibly the most charming man you will ever meet. I'm well off…and I travel a lot. I've been to many places and met many people. I'm handy with a gun (joking.) and I hate French music. Especially Edith Piaf.

**Looking for: **No long term darling, I'm too busy for that. She would have to be charming, have a nice smile, and a good laugh. Someone who's good in bed and knows her way around the city. I work with some stick-in-the-mud people, so someone fun would do.

**28 new requests and 1 date request from: yusufboy33**


	5. Yusuf

**Someone requested that I add Yusuf to the dating programme. I love Yusuf, so here you are ladies and gentlemen!**

**Name: **Yusuf

**Pen name: **yusufboy33

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Gender: **Male.

**Occupation: **Chemist/scientist

**Physical Description: **short, black curly hair, brown eyes. Sometimes I have my glasses. I think they give off a good-looking smart-guy vibe.

**About me:** First of all, I am never without my cat. I spend a lot of time working, but I get paid a fair amount. I'm rather intelligent, but I am fun loving, so don't be surprised if I whip out a joke or two. I'm an…ok driver.

**Looking for: Someone who is nice to be around. I have not had a lot of women in my time, but I easily fall in love, so watch out ladies…here come Yusuf!**


	6. Robert Fischer Jr

**Name: **Robert Fischer Jr.

**Penname: **richman35

**Relationship Status: **Single.

**Gender: **Male.

**Occupation: **Inherited a multi-billion dollar energy company from my father. I am currently making some changes.

**Physical Description: **Brown hair, blue eyes, kind of tall. Being an important guy forces me to dress presentable. Clean cut.

**About me: **I have a lot on my plate, being who I am. I don't really have a lot of time to myself. I am rich, but I regularly donate to charity. My father recently passed, so I feel lonely sometimes. I don't have many friends. People say they like me, but most of the time it's just for the money.

**What I look for. Smart. Pretty. Funny. I want someone to be with me when I'm alone. I would like someone who is interested in me for me. Not for my empire. I want someone fun, someone who when I come home that can help me relax. Preferably someone who is organised as well. I'm not really very useful in that area.**


	7. Saito

**Name: **Mr Saito.

**Penname: **japanman44

**Relationship Status: **Married. With a girlfriend.

**Gender: **Male.

**Occupation: **CEO of the soon-to-be leading energy company in the world.

**Physical Description: **Average height. Brown hair. I must wear smart clothes to uphold my reputation.

**About me: **I live in Japan. I am very very rich as well and I am usually hard to get a hold of due to my high profile. I hate water. I do not have many friends as I do not trust people, so if you want to get to know me...then earn it.

**What I look for: **I already have a wife...and a girlfriend. But hey...just because I am an important man does not mean I don't like to have fun ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far but I have a quick announcment:**

**I have done about as much as I can ge out of these dating profiles, so I am taking the suggestion of one of my lovely readers and making a chat. This is incredibly close to a story I think I have read before, so it's going to be an annonamous chat site (not date! just a friend site.), and I know that this is not compleatly my idea, so just to say, I own nothing and also, I own nothing involving Incpetion.**

**Cobb-**extract1

**Arthur-**planman

**Eames-**jamesbond

**Ariadne-**artist2

**Yusuf-**scienceman

**Robert Fishcer Jr-**moneybags

**Saito-**richboy

_New chatroom has opened. Chatroom contains- 3 people. Please type your message._

jamesbond:...hello?

planman: Hello.

artist2: hi

jamesbond: :) well isn't this lovely?

planman:...I can already tell you're going to annoy me.

jamesbond: :( well at least there is someone else here to talk to me.

artist2: hi! how are you jamesbond? :)

jamesbond: im good thank you...how are you sir?

artist2: i'm a woman.

jamesbond...even better.

planman: oh god.

jamesbond: where are you from lovely lady?

artist2: france.

jamesbond: ah, interesting, i was just in france.

artist2: doing what?

jamesbond:...working.

_scienceman has just been added to your conversation._

scienceman: hello?

artist2: hi

jamesbond: hello!

planman: hello

jamesbond: why is your name scienceman?

scienceman: i am technically a scientist.

planman: why is your name james bond?

jamesbond: i might as well be...devilish good looks, spy, and good with the ladies... ;)

_scienceman has just added artist2 to his friend list._

jamesbond: i didn't know we could do that!

_jamesbond has just added artist2 to his friend list._

_planman has just added artist2 to his friend list._

jamesbond:...

planman: I'm not going to add you to my friend list so just stop asking me.

artist2: just add him! it's not gonna kill you :)

planman: :/

_planman has just added jamesbond to his friend list._

planman: happy now?

jamesbond: extremely.

_scienceman has just signed out._

jamesbond: oh that's good. he was boring.

artist2: he was lovely!

jamesbond: yes but a slight lack of imagination.

artist2: unlike you i'm sure...

jamesbond:...you have no idea.

_moneybags has just signed in._

jamesbond: welcome moneybags! come and join the circle of love!

moneybags: umm...

planman: ignore him.

jamesbond: so tell us about yourself moneybags!

moneybags:...i'm not sure if i should...

artist2: come on!

moneybags:...ok...well, i am now the CEO of a multi million dollor energy company.

planman:...is that so?

moneybags: yes, have you heard of Fischer Morrow?

_planman has signed out._

_artist2 has signed out._

_jamesbond has signed out._

moneybags:...what did I say?

**thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying the new thing. Please review and if you like it, I will continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews, and I will continue doing the chats! It's a nice break from the other dramatic story I'm working on at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

_A new chatroom has opened. Chatroom contains- 4 people. Please type your message._

jamesbond: and I am telling you! There is no-one else better looking than me!

planman: and I am telling you, I think you are self-obsessed!

artist2: finally, there's another person here!

extract1: urr...hi?

planman: thank god.

jamesbond: interesting name you have extract2. Care to explain?

extract2:...it's just a name. I couldn't think of anything different.

planman: it is an interesting name.

artist2: yeah, it is.

extract1: can we drop it?

jamesbond: ohhh, who rattled your birdcage?

extract1: huh?

planman: ignore him. he's just some annoying guy.

jamesbond: annoying? oh well at least I'm not a stick in the mud.

planman:...what did you just call me?

jamesbond:...nothing.

artist2: so where is everyone from?

jamesbond: here and there.

extract2: LA

planman:...i don't think i should tell you.

_jamesbond has just added extract1 to his friend list._

planman:...bad move.

extract1: sadly, this is one of the most interesting conversations I have had in a long time.

jamesbond:...yeah that is pretty sad.

artist2: don't be so rude.

planman: it's his second nature.

_extract1 has signed out._

_artist2 has signed out._

jamesbond: oh fan-bloody-tastic. now it's just you and me.

planman: yay :/

jamesbond: so where are you at?

planman: oh...well i've been in Paris for a while, but now I'm in LA.

jamesbond:...really? me too. why were you in Paris?

planman:...just working really.

jamesbond: oh really. strange.

planman: why?

jamesbond: well...thats why I was there.

_planman has signed out._

_jamesbond has signed out._

_

* * *

_

artist2 has just signed in.

jamesbond has just signed in.

jamesbond: afternoon :)

artist2: afternoon.

jamesbond: so...what's new?

artist2: oh...just college work.

jamesbond: oh really. what's your major?

artist2: architecture.

jamesbond: oh how strange! I have a friend who does Architecture. In paris funnily enough.

artist2: that's were I go to school. Maybe I know her, what's her name?

jamesbond: well, I dont know her last name. It's Ariadne something...

artist2:...Eames?

jamesbond:...Ariadne?

artist2: Eames! wow! this is so weird, how are you?

jamesbond: wow! I'm good, I haven't been getting any jobs recently, so I've just been in Mombassa.

artist2: that's great! This is such a coincidence! Have you heard from anyone else?

jamesbond: no, not really. Cobb's been with his kids and stuff, and Yusuf went back to Mombassa but I haven't seen him. Arthur's been doing some jobs.

_planman has joined the conversation._

jamesbond: shh.

planman: shh what?

jamesbond: I wasn't talking to you.

artist2: so...planman...what do you do for a living?

planman:...umm...it's hard to explain.

jamesbond: well try.

planman: it's kind of a buisness of sorts.

jamesbond:...boring!

planman: god, you are so rude.

jamesbond: at least i'm interesting!

planman: you have no- idea how interesting i am!

artist2: stop fighting.

jamesbond: you sound like a right prick!

artist2: EAMES!

planman: eames?

jamesbond:...yeah?

planman:...ariadne?

artist2:...arthur?

planman: Oh my god.

jamesbond: Arthur! of course it was you...no-one else could be that annoying!

planman: I could say the same thing.

artist2:...this is so strange...2 people that i know.

planman: hi ariadne!

artist2: oh hi arthur!

jamesbond: ...is that the extent of your conversation?

_planman has signed out._

_artist2 had signed out._

jamesbond:...well that was just bloody rude.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

jamesbond: ariadne?

artist2: yeah?

jamesbond: I reckon I know who extract1 is.

artist2: me too. it's in the name.

jamesbond: shall we mess with him?

artist2: how?

jamesbond: well...just follow my lead.

artist2: ok.

_extract1 had just been added to your conversation._

jamesbond: aha. perfect, extract1, can you give me some advice?

extract1: yes?

jamesbond: well, recently I've been having a recurring dream. it's the same people coming into my dream.

artist2: interesting.

extract1:...yeah...elaborate?

jamesbond: well...they are in my dream, and they kidnap me and take me to a warehouse in paris or something.

extract1:...

artist2: what do they look like?

jamesbond: well...there's always a man, quite tall, blondish, and a woman, short and always wears a scarf, a man who wears the same bloody suit everyday, and a incredibly sexy british guy.

extract1:...it's...probably nothing.

artist2: I dont know...that might be something you wanna get checked out?

extract1: NO!

artist2:...

jamesbond:...

extract1:...I mean...it's just a dream right? Nothing to worry about hahaha...

jamesbond: Cobb, be serious.

extract1: I am serious but I'm just saying...

extract1: eames?

jamesbond: ABOUT BLOODY TIME.

extract1: ariadne?

artist2: bingo.

extract1: how are you guys?

artist2: good, good, how are the kids?

extract1: they are good. what have you been up to lately? any jobs?

artist2: well no, but arthur has been doing some stuff.

extract1: is he on here too?

artist2: yeah...planman?

extract1: of course! that explains why he gets so annoyed while talking to eames!

jamesbond: hey!

extract1: well, anyway i have to go...but talk to you guys soon?

jamesbond: yeah why not.

artist2: yeah sure!

_extract1 has signed out._

jamesbond:...so ariadne.

artist2: yeah?

jamesbond:...sex chat?

_artist2 has signed off._

jamesbond:...guess not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_extract1 has just signed in._

extract1: hey arthur.

_planman_:...i'm sorry?

extract1: it's cobb!

planman: oh hi! did ariadne and eames say i was on here?

extract1: yeah.

planman: i guess i shouldn't trust eames with a secret.

extract1: haha. yeah guess not.

planman: ...we found fischer on here the other day.

extract1: you didn't talk to him did you?

planman: no, we just signed off.

extract1: good.

_artist2 has just been added to your conversation._

planman: hey ariadne.

artist2: hi

extract1: so i heard you found fischer.

artist2: yeah, but we didn't talk to him for long.

extract1: good job. anyway guys i have to go. talk to you soon?

planman: sure thing.

_extract1 has just signed off._

artist2: hi arthur.

planman: hi.

artist2: had much work recently?

planman: kind of. some extractions here and there.

artist2: right...

planman: ariadne, i just wanted to say, i'm sorry for not talking to you after the fischer job. in our line of work, it's best to be invisible for a while.

artist2: no i understand, it's fine.

planman: and i also want to say...i think you did a great job.

artist2: aw, thanks :)

planman: no I mean it. you're the best architect i've ever worked with.

artist2: wow, thanks.

planman: but now that it's over...do you think maybe you want to meet up sometime?

artist2:...yeah, that would be great.

planman: let me give you my phone number

_jamesbond has just signed in._

planman: son of a -

jamesbond: hello to you too.

artist2: hi eames.

jamesbond: hello darling.

planman: eames.

jamesbond: arthur.

artist2: i have to go-talk to you later arthur?

planman: sure. bye.

_artist2 has just signed off._

planman: eames!

jamesbond: what?

planman: i practically just asked ariadne out and i was about to give her my phone number!

jamesbond: you could have done it when i was here!

planman:...there is no way in HELL i am letting you have my phone number.

jamesbond: smart move pretty boy.

planman: :/

jamesbond:...so...ariadne... hey?

planman: yeah...so what?

jamesbond: it's nice that you're getting back out there.

planman: what do you mean?

jamesbond: oh arthur stop the bull crap. when was the last time you got some?

planman:...EAMES!

jamesbond: come on we're grown men...when was your last lay?

planman: you're the last person I wanna talk to about this.

jamesbond: seriously! i had a girl round last night for christ's sake!

planman: you're impossible.

jamesbond:...no. I'm do-able.

_planman has just signed off._

jamesbond:...why does everyone always sign off on me?


	12. Chapter 12

**I really love you guys for all the reviews and support- this is buy far the most popular story I've done! If there's any particular joke or something you want me to fit in here, then let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_You have been added to a new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 2 people. Please type your message._

jamesbond: you are so wrong! and stupid!

planman: eames, you are insufferable.

jamesbond: you're just jealous!

planman: why on earth would I be jealous of you!

artist2: hi guys.

planman: hi ariadne.

jamesbond: hello lovely. maybe you could help us out?

planman: eames, I hardly imagine that is something ariadne would like to help us with.

jamesbond: that sentence should have stopped with "i hardly imagine".

planman: :/

artist2: what can i help you with?

jamesbond: well, i say that i have better pick up lines. arthur disagreed and said that he did.

planman: i never said i did! i just said that your pick-up lines were no good!

artist2: haha!

jamesbond:..perhaps you can decide who has the better line?

artist2: why not? shoot.

jamesbond: ok me first.

planman: of course princess :/

jamesbond: ok...excuse me, but when you walked past, i think you broke something...oh yes...my heart ;)

artist2: haha! not bad.

planman: yeah not bad, if you enjoy mindless, pointless banter.

jamesbond: ok, pretty boy, you next.

planman: i don't really want to...

artist2: arthur, we're all adults here.

jamesbond: yeah come on!

planman: i feel silly saying it to no-one.

artist2: just say it to me.

jamesbond: problem solved. GO.

planman: fine...ariadne, you've kind of spoilt the night sky for me.

artist2: what? why?

planman: well, the stars at night compare nothing to the sparkle in your eyes. when i look at them now, they just look dull in comparison.

jamesbond:...BULL CRAP, THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD.

planman: EAMES! DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF ARIADNE!

jamesbond: whatever. so, who's won?

artist2: wow, arthur that was beautiful- i think you won it.

planman: thanks ariadne- sorry eames, i guess my _shit_ wasn't that bad in ariadne's opinion.

jamesbond: just because she likes you!

artist2: EAMES! no i don't!

jamesbond: OH PLEASE! YOU LIKE ARTHUR AND ARTHUR LIKES YOU!

planman: EAMES!

jamesbond: IT'S SO OBVIOUS! right, i'm going...i can't stand to talk to you guys anymore.

_jamesbond has just signed out._

planman:...um, sorry about eames.

artist2:...no it's fine. I don't...like you.

planman: it's fine- eames is an idiot, he's just upset because he lost.

artist2:..yeah.

planman:..anyway, i have to go, but i'll talk to you soon?

artist2: sure :)

planman:...oh and ariadne?

artist2: yeah?

planman:...i like you too :)

_planman has just signed out._


	13. Chapter 13

**I really love you guys for all the reviews and support- this is buy far the most popular story I've done! If there's any particular joke or something you want me to fit in here, then let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_You have been added to a new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 2 people. Please type your message._

jamesbond: hi extract1 :)

scienceman: hi there.

extract1: hi.

jamesbond: guess who i found.

extract1: who?

scienceman: me!

extract1:...you're gonna have to be more specific.

scienceman: yusuf!

extract1: hey yusuf! how are you?

scienceman: im fine. how are the kids?

extract1: yeah, they're great, hows buisness?

scienceman: yeah, it's good. I've come up with some new compounds if you're interested?

extract1: wow...thanks...yusuf, but i'm not doing that anymore.

scienceman: really? that's surprising, you're the best extractor out there.

extract1: thanks yusuf, but my kids need me.

scienceman: ok, well let me know.

jamesbond:...BORING.

extract1: wow thanks eames.

_richboy has just been added to your conversation._

jamesbond: rich boy eh?

richboy: yes. i am rich. get over it.

jamesbond: ok, ok, wow someone got off on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

extract1: hi saito.

jamesbond: saito?

scienceman: saito?

richboy: yes.

extract1: i invited him on here to ask him about the company dissolve.

jamesbond: oh yeah...so, did it stick?

richboy: yes, robert fischer has compleatly dissolved the empire, now my company has energy domination, thank you, i suppose. did you get your payment?

scienceman: YES :)

jamesbond: yes, everything arrived.

richboy: glad to hear it? and the pointman?

extract1: arthur is fine.

richboy: and the architect?

jamesbond: ariadne is fine also.

richboy: are they...together right now?

jamesbond: no. i'm still working on it.

richboy: there was definatly something there.

scienceman: no doubt.

_planman has just been added to your conversation._

planman: hello

extract1: hey arthur.

jamesbond: oh great :/

richboy: hello arthur.

scienceman: hello

planman: and you 2 are?

richboy: saito.

planman: oh hello, are you well?

richboy: very well thank you.

scienceman: yusuf here.

planman: hi yusuf, still in mombassa?

scienceman: here i am, and here i'll stay.

richboy: so are you still doing extractions?

extract1: unfortunatly no, i'm...stopping now.

richboy: oh...interesting.

planman: how so?

richboy: well, from my experience, you as a team seemed to be the very best. you could probably be the best extraction (and inception) team ever created.

jamesbond: what a compliment.

scienceman: thanks saito.

richboy: don't mention it. anyway, i have to go. work to do.

_richboy has signed out._

planman: cobb...you ok?

extract1: yeah, yeah i'm fine.

jamesbond: i think we are the best team. not to mention the sexiest.


	14. Chapter 14

**I really love you guys for all the reviews and support- this is buy far the most popular story I've done! If there's any particular joke or something you want me to fit in here, then let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_You have been added to a new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 2 people. Please type your message._

artist2: oh my god, arthur, thank god you're here.

planman: why, what's wrong?

jamesbond: OMG. IT'S ARTHUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRR

artist2:...eames.

jamesbond: ARRTHUR. ITSSS A FUNNY NAME..AR-THUR. HAHAHAHAH!

planman: eames, are you drunk?

jamesbond: i miggght have haad a drink or 2...or3,4,5,5,6,6,6,

artist2: eames, go to bed- you shouldn't be on the computer.

jamesbond: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. 5 MORE MINUTESSS.

planman: jesus eames.

jamesbond: JESUS ARTHUR..REMOVE STICK-FROM-ASSS.

artist2: eames-please go to bed.

jamesbond: NO.

planman: eames-why are you on the computer this late anyway?

jamesbond: PORN. HAHAHAHHAHAA

artist2: ew.

planman: eames.

jamesbond: 

planman: eames, log off now.

jamesbond: you're just jeeeellllous.

planman: jealous of what?

jamesbond: EVERYYYYYYYTHING. my good looks, my women attracting charm...eh ariadne?

artist2: eames...please.

jamesbond: whhhat? you WANNNTEEEDDDD me when we first mettt.

planman: EAMES!

jamesbond: iiiii was going to invite youu to bed with me:p but i left that pleasssure to ARTHUR.

artist2: eames! arthur would not do that!

jamesbond: ooohhhhh please- he wannts you sooo bad.

planman: EAMES! SHUT THE HELL UP!

artist2: arthur-it's fine! he's drunk!

planman: but he can't say that!

jamesbond: BUTTT IIIII DID- JUST DO IT ARTTHUR- TELL HER YOU WANT HEER! KISS HERRRR MAKE LOOOVE TO HER!

planman: EAMES SHUT THE FUCK UP!

_james bond has signed out._

planman: ariadne, i'm so sorry about that!

artist2: it's fine arthur!

planman: i'm gonna kill him.

artist2: so anyway...you like me?

_planman has signed out._

artist2: guess not then. :(


	15. Chapter 15

**You are all really kind with the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 1 person._

moneybags: hello?

jamesbond: ahaa hello.

moneybags: you ok?

jamesbond: unfortunatly no. too much to drink last night.

moneybags: ahh.

jamesbond:...so you're robert fischer?

moneybags: yes.

jamesbond: right. may I just say that I think you made the right desision about splitting up your father's empire.

moneybags:...i'm sorry?

jamesbond:...splitting up your father's empire? i think it was a good desision.

moneybags: how do you know i was doing that?

jamesbond:...ummmm

moneybags: who are you?

jamesbond: i work for...you.

moneybags: i'm sorry?

jamesbond: freddy simmons, accounting. I've worked for the company for a long time.

moneybags: oh. sorry.

jamesbond: it's fine. you can't be too careful on these sites.

moneybags: yeah...anyway- have to go. bye.

_moneybags has signed off._

jamesbond: phew.

_artist2 has signed in._

jamesbond: hello love.

artist2: shut up eames.

jamesbond: why did I do?

artist2: the things you were saying last night!

jamesbond: ohhhhhhh

artist2: arthur told me he liked me! now because of YOU he's changed his mind!

jamesbond: well forgive me but it seems that the idiot needed a bit of a push.

artist2: eames.

jamesbond: alright, alright i'm sorry.

artist2: thank you.

_scienceman has just signed in._

jamesbond: hello yusuf.

scienceman: hello.

scienceman: what's going on?

jamesbond: well i've been trying to get ariadne and arthur to admit their undying love for each other.

artist2: eames!

scienceman: well he's right ariadne. you 2 have chemisty. no pun intended.

artist2: well you have succeded and failed. arthur suddenly changed his mind.

scienceman: just give it time.

artist2: you're right. anyway eames, how's the hangover?

jamesbond: it hurts like hell.

scienceman: that's what she said.

jamesbond: hahahaha!

scienceman: hahaa!

artist2: jesus christ.


	16. Chapter 16

**You are all really kind with the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception. **

**

* * *

**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 1 person._

planman: hello?

extract1: arthur.

planman: oh hi cobb.

extract1: i have a question to ask you.

planman: shoot.

extract1:...are you going to continue with dream sharing?

planman:...wow. I hadn't really thought about it. I should think yes.

extract1: with the same team?

planman: probably. I mean...i'll never find an architect as good as ariadne. or a chemist as good as yusuf. ...i could probably live without eames but he's a damn good forger.

extract1: ok.

planman: why?

extract1:...arthur..I want to teach you how to be an extractor.

planman: what?

extract1: i don't like the idea of some other guy coming in with you guys. extraction is not something to be taken lightly.

planman: but...you're the extractor.

extract1: arthur- i'm not doing extraction anymore.

planman: you're serious?

extract1: yes! i'm with my kids now. i want to teach you to be the next best extractor.

planman:...but i'm the point man. i've always been the point man.

extract1: and a damn good one too. but I think you've had enough experience and practice from working with me.

planman:...i don't know cobb.

extract1: ok. think about it please?

planman: of course.

_jamesbond has been added to your conversation._

jamesbond: hello all.

extract1: hi eames.

jamesbond: hi arthur.

jamesbond: arthur?

planman: eames, i cannot believe the way you behaved last night.

jamesbond: ok, mother.

extract1: what happened?

planman: eames was talking to ariadne and me compleatly drunk, he was saying the most stupid things.

extract1: like what?

jamesbond: nothing that bad.

planman: 1. you were watching porn. 2. that i liked ariadne. 3. that he wanted to have sex with her when they first met.

jamesbond:...ok maybe i said a few bad things.

extract1: classic.

planman: this is not funny.

jamesbond: by the way darling, ariadne was a little troubled this morning.

planman: how so?

jamesbond: apparently you told her you liked her, then denyed it. she was rather confused.

planman: i didn't mean to deny it. i just freaked out a little.

jamesbond: well get it sorted soon.

planman: don't tell me what to do eames.

jamesbond: oh thank you for the gratitude.

extract1: enough.

planman: i agree. enough.

jamesbond: piss off you stick in the mud.

planman:...shithead!

extract1: :O

jamesbond: oh the lady has a voice!

planman: fuck off.

extract1: :O

jamesbond: alright, don't get your knickers in a twist.

planman: fuck you, you british bastard!

extract1: :' O

jamesbond: what the fuck is with all the faces cobb?

extract1:...oh...just messing around.

planman: right. i've had enough. bye cobb.

extract1: bye.

_planman has signed off._

extract1: you have to stop terrorising him like that.

jamesbond: oh please, that boring prick could use a little exitement in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Shingoya**

**- thank you for this genius idea. If anyone else has any suggestions or ideas, they are more than welcome! I want to make this story as enjoyable for you as it is for me!**

**Christ, over 100 reviews. Thanks so much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 2 people._

extract1: hello?

jamesbond: hi

scienceman: hello.

jamesbond: so cobb, I heard you weren't going extractions anymore?

extract1: SHHHHH

jamesbond: ok calm down.

extract1: eames, we cannot just talk about it so openly. people might be reading the conversations.

scienceman: i agree.

jamesbond: well how are we going to talk about it?

extract1: i don't know!

scienceman: how about codewords?

jamesbond: seriously?

scienceman: yeah! i saw it on an episode of...never mind.

jamesbond: fine. what's the "codeword" then?

extract1: something that we can talk about and people will think that it's a regular conversation.

jamesbond:...SEX!

scienceman:...no thanks, i'm good.

jamesbond: NO. refer to it as...sex.

extract1:...i don't follow you.

jamesbond: ok, for example. wow i had sex the other day.

extract1: you did an extraction the other day?

jamesbond: YES!

extract1: that might just work. yusuf?

scienceman: yeah we could try it.

jamesbond: this is fun!

extract1:...you're a little worrying eames.

jamesbond: so cobb. off sex for a while?

extract1:...ummm...yeah?

jamesbond: why?

scienceman: try and explain that one.

extract1:...well...i have to be with my kids. i can't just go off and have sex all the time.

jamesbond: won't you miss it?

extract1: well yeah. it's exiting and thrilling, but i think i've been doing it for way too long now.

scienceman: :)

jamesbond: don't be so immature.

_planman has just signed in._

jamesbond: ARTHUR! how do you fancy a bit of sex?

planman:...i'm sorry?

exract1: sex is code for extraction.

planman: huh?

scienceman: well, it's not safe to talk about it online, so we made up a code. sex means extraction.

planman: oh. right.

jamesbond: when was the last time you guys had sex then?

planman: i did it with cobb.

scienceman: haha!

jamesbond: yusuf?

scienceman: i never have sex. i just make the...yeah.

_artist2 has just signed in._

jamesbond: well i had sex last night.

extract1: really?

jamesbond: oh yeah. i love sex.

artist2:...maybe i should leave...

planman: it's just a code ariadne!

scienceman: yeah, sex is code for extraction.

artist2: oh.

jamesbond: when was the last time you had sex?

artist2: well i've never done it before.

jamesbond: maybe your first time should be with arthur. he's really good at it...he's not so bad at extraction either ;)

planman: EAMES!

scienceman: HAHAHHAHAH!

extract1: nice one!

artist2: ...

jamesbond: sorry it had to be said.

scienceman: i have to go.

_scienceman has signed off._

extract1: yeah, i should go too. see you.

_extract1 has just signed off._

jamesbond: ahh, just us. at last.

planman: fantastic.

jamesbond: so ariadne, any job offers?

artist2: job offers?

jamesbond: yes. you're probably one of the most skilled architects and you've performed inception. you must be getting some job offers soon.

planman: do you want to keep doing this ariadne?

artist2: i don't know. i hadn't really thought about it. i think i would like to.

planman: there's nothing quite like it? :)

artist2: pure creation ;)

jamesbond:...right, ok.

planman: don't you have some sleazy bar to be at eames?

jamesbond: oh thanks for the reminder arthur. bye ariadne.

artist2: bye.

_jamesbond has just signed out._

planman: i'm glad he's gone.

artist2: you really don't get on do you?

planman: no, i mean...i'm glad he's gone so I can talk to you.

artist2: oh.

planman: yeah.

planman: i'm sorry about the other day.

artist2: it's fine.

planman: no it's not, i like you ariadne, but i can't really...explain.

artist2: why? if you like me then just say it.

planman: i do ariadne, i really like you, but i don't think we could do anything about it.

artist2: what?

planman: it's...dangerous.

artist2: how?

planman: we work in a strange way. it's illegal and dangerous, and every possible thing could go wrong.

artist2:...we could end up like cobb and mal.

planman: no, thats not an issue for me.

artist2:...so you're saying you don't want it to work?

planman: what?

artist2: you don't want it to work between us?

planman: no, i want nothing more than for it to work. but i have a lot of people after me, and i'm not sure it's best for you.

artist2: like cobal?

planman: yeah.

artist2: i don't mind. i'd rather try and see where it goes.

planman: i get that.

artist2: because i like you too arthur.

planman: thats great.

artist2: haha!

planman: thanks.

artist2: for what?

planman: for not laughing in my face.

artist2: no problem. i should go. bye.

planman: bye.

_artist2 has just signed out._

planman: WHO'S THE MAN?


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Please let me know if there's anything you want in the story like a particuar joke or story idea...just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 1 person._

planman: hello?

jamesbond: hi darling!

planman: oh god.

jamesbond: so did you talk to her?

planman: who?

jamesbond:...ariadne.

planman: oh. yeah, i did.

jamesbond: and?

planman: :)

jamesbond: FUCKING FINALLY! it's about time you 2 got together.

planman: haha, yeah i know.

jamesbond: so, are you 2 like...dating now?

planman: you sound like a teenage girl. and i don't know. it's a bit soon.

jamesbond: thanks dickhead.

planman: you're welcome asshole.

_moneybags has just signed in._

jamesbond: uh oh.

moneybags: uh oh what?

planman: nothing.

moneybags:...ok.

jamesbond: so did anyone watch desperate housewives last night?

planman:...

moneybags:...

planman: what?

jamesbond: desperate housewives?

moneybags: i'm not really into that type of thing.

planman: nor me.

jamesbond: so i'm guessing you missed it.

moneybags: are you gay?

planman: HAHAHA!

jamesbond: :O no!

moneybags: sorry.

jamesbond: i am quite a big hit with the ladies for your information!

planman: omg! that was great!

moneybags: sorry sir. i have to go.

_moneybags has signed out._

jamesbond: prick.

planman: that was amazing.

jamesbond: fuck off.

planman: ok chill!

_artist2 has just signed in._

jamesbond: ahh ariadne, arthur was just telling me how sexy he thinks you are.

planman: EAMES! SON OF A BITCH.

artist2: oh...thanks?

planman: no i didn't say that!

planman: not that i don't think you're sexy, because you are!

planman: NO! i mean-

jamesbond: this is fantastic.

artist2: artur, it's fine.

planman: thanks a lot eames.

jamesbond: you're welcome darling.

artist2: so eames, when are you free for me and arthur?

jamesbond: i'm sorry?

artist2: well...you asked me the other day.

planman: what did he ask?

jamesbond: yes ariadne. what did i ask?

artist2: well...you asked for a threesome.

jamesbond :O

planman: WHAT! EAMES? HOW DARE YOU ASK HER THAT!

jamesbond: WHAT THE FUCK ARIADNE!

artist2: i'm just screwing with you ;)

jamesbond: for fucks sake.

planman: nice one sweetie pie )

artist2: thanks darling.

planman: :)

jamesbond: i think i'm going to be sick.

artist2: we're just teasing eames.

planman: oh yeah...teasing.

jamesbond: so as lovely as this has been, i think i'm going to leave you 2 lovebirds to it.

planman: ok, we'll miss you...not.

jamesbond: bye bye dick face. and ariadne?

artist2: yeah?

jamesbond: let me know about that threesome ;)

_jamesbond has just signed out._


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Please let me know if there's anything you want in the story like a particuar joke or story idea...just let me know!**

**I thought I would try something a little different with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains- 1 person._

planman: hi?

extract1: AAAAHHHHH! :(

planman: what's up with you?

extract1: i can't find a job!

planman: surely you don't need one? you must have enough money to live a lifetime!

extract1: yes, but i want to work. I get bored spending all day in the house.

planman: then come back to extraction!

extract1: what?

planman: come back to extraction cobb.

extract1: arthur, we talked about this.

planman: i know, but you're the best. people have been asking for you.

extract1: arthur- you take my place.

planman: no.

extract1: why the hell not?

planman: because i'm the point man! i'm not an extractor! i don't care how much you want to teach me, you need to come back!

extract1: i don't know arthur...

planman: we're waiting for you.

extract1: what?

planman: me, eames, ariadne, yusuf. we're all waiting for you! we're your team! not anyone else, just you.

extract1: you don't think i miss it?

planman: i know you miss it!

extract1: i can't talk to you right now. discussion over.

_extract1 has signed out._

_artist2 has signed in._

artist2: hello?

planman: hi.

artist2: how are you?

planman: not good. I tried to talk to cobb about coming back.

artist2: and?

planman: no new developments there.

artist2: arthur, he just got back to his kids.

planman: i know, but we can't do this without him.

artist2: you just need to stop pressuring him. he needs to make his own choice about it.

planman:...you're right.

artist2: eventually, he will come back.

planman: thanks. :)

artist2: no problem.

artist2: thats wierd.

planman: what?

artist2: i just got a friend request from some random person.

planman: what's the name?

artist2: cobalindustry.

planman: please, say you're kidding.

artist2: i'm not.

planman: DO NOT ADD THEM!

artist2: i won't, what's wrong!

planman: PLEASE ARIADNE, SIGN OFF RIGHT NOW!

artist2: why, what is it?

planman: GO!

_artist2 has signed out._

_jamesbond has signed in._

jamesbond: hello.

planman: EAMES. DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO NOT ADD COBALINDUSTRY.

jamesbond: shit! have you had a request?

planman: no, ariadne has.

jamesbond: i have.

planman: did you add them?

jamesbond: no. arthur, i do have a little common sense.

planman: good, just...sign off please.

jamesbond: bloody hell. you really are a pain in the arse to be around.

_jamesbond has signed off._

_planman has signed off._

_scienceman has signed in._

scienceman: hello?

scienceman: hellllooooo?

scienceman: oh fine, no-one ever wants to talk to me! i'm just, the chemist!

scienceman: bloody hell.

scienceman: ohhh 1 new friend request.

_scienceman has just added cobalindustry to his friend list._


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys are fucking awsome at reviews! You're also great at giving me story ideas, so please, don't be afraid to suggest things.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 4 people._

planman: yusuf!

extract1: we're glad you're here.

scienceman: ahh so now everyone wants yusuf!

jamesbond: shut it chemist.

artist2: yusuf, there's something you should know.

scienceman: shoot.

extract1: before the inception, me and arthur had a job extracting from saito.

planman: but we failed. all thanks to a certain shithead architect.

extract1: afterwards, the company that hired us wanted us dead.

planman: we've pretty much been on the run ever since.

extract1: but now the company has been adding everyone to their friends list.

planman: we're convinced that they know it's us.

artist2: me and eames have recieved requests.

jamesbond: yeah, so don't add anyone new.

scienceman:...uh oh.

planman:...

extract1: yusuf...you didn't.

scienceman:...this company wasn't called cobal industries by any chance?

jamesbond: OH FAN-BLOODY-TASTIC WORK YUSUF.

planman: fucking hell!

extract1: yusuf!

scienceman: I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THEM!

artist2: now they can talk to all of us!

scienceman: I'M SORRY!

planman: great work.

extract1: no, no, yusuf's right. it's not his fault.

jamesbond: regardless, now cobal is on to us.

planman: sorry yusuf.

scienceman: no, i'm sorry. i should have been more observant.

jamesbond: i'm going.

artist2: me too.

extract1: same here.

_jamesbond has signed off._

_artist2 has signed off._

_extract1 has signed off._

_scienceman has signed off._

planman: damn it yusuf.

_cobalindustry has signed in._

cobalindustry: hello arthur.

planman: what do you want.

cobalindustry: you.

planman: you've wanted me and cobb for a while now. just give up.

cobalindustry: not cobb. just you.

planman: what do you mean?

cobalindustry: cobb failed the extraction. you didn't. we want to hire you for another job.

planman: fuck you.

cobalindustry: we thought you might say that.

planman: why the hell would i work for you?

cobalindustry: you would for ariadne.

planman: leave her out of this.

cobalindustry: too late. work for us.

planman: you're sick.

cobalindustry: thank you.

planman: what's the job.

cobalindustry: a buisness rival has some very important clients of ours. we need to know where they are. you will be going into the dream and extracting the locations for us.

planman: what makes you so sure i will agree?

cobalindustry: you will if you want your architect alive and well.

planman: ok.

cobalindustry: perfect. you will recieve a letter in a few hours explaining the wereabouts of the company CEO. we expect the job to be done by thursday.

planman: just leave ariadne alone.

cobalindustry: we will if you succeed. goodbye arthur.

_cobalindustry has signed out._

_artist2 has signed in._

artist2: hi.

planman: hi. you ok?

artist2: fine, why?

planman:...no reason.

artist2: oh...ok. have you had a request from cobal?

planman: no.

artist2: good.

planman: where are you right now?

artist2: paris?

planman: can you do me a favour?

artist2: sure?

planman: when you use the computer, please use it somewhere apart from your apartment.

artist2: what?

planman: like a library or school, anywhere but where you live.

artist2: sure, but why?

planman: please don't make me explain it. i have to go but please do that for me.

artist2: fine. are you ok?

planman: i'm fine. i might talk to you soon.

artist2: might?

planman: you mean a lot to me ariadne.

artist2: why are you saying that?

_planman has signed out._

artist2: arthur!


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are fucking awsome at reviews! You're also great at giving me story ideas, so please, don't be afraid to suggest things.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 2 people._

extract1: eames, have you heard from arthur?

jamesbond: no?

artist2: shit.

extract1: none of us have heard from him in days.

jamesbond: good, maybe he's giving us a break from his pain in the arse moods.

artist2: SHUT UP EAMES

extract1: eames, be serious. we're seriously worried here.

jamesbond: sorry. when was the last time you talked to him?

artist2: it was 3 days ago. he was talking strangly, almost as if he was afraid to sign off.

extract1: there can only be one reason for this.

jamesbond: cobal?

extract1: exactly.

jamesbond: what do we do?

extract1: just wait, eventually he will come on.

artist2: what if he doesn't?

extract1: don't worry ariadne, we'll just have to wait.

jamesbond: i have to go, let me know if anything comes up.

_jamesbond has signed out._

extract1: ariadne, don't worry.

artist2: i'm going to go. bye cobb.

extract1: please don't do anything stupid.

_artist2 has signed out._

_planman has signed in._

extract1: ARTHUR!

planman: cobb.

extract1: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!

planman: nowhere.

extract1: bullshit! you don't just dissapear for 3 days arthur!

planman: cobb, please stay out of it.

extract1: ariadne was worried sick! she's been freaking out for the past few days!

planman: i know, it was irresponsible.

extract1: seriously arthur, where were you?

planman: it was cobal.

extract1: what?

planman: they came to me and asked me for a job, they threatened to hurt ariadne if I didn't do it.

extract1: arthur...you should have said something.

planman: i wanted to, but how was i going to keep everyone safe?

extract1: who was it that did the extraction?

planman: some random guy i'd never heard of. nowhere near as good as you.

extract1: arthur, you have to tell ariadne where you were.

planman: i can't do that.

extract1: she'll want to know.

planman: i'll lie.

extract1: arthur, she's an architect.

planman: cobb.

extract1: ok, ok.

_jamesbond has signed in._

jamesbond: OH LOOK WHO DECIDED TO TURN UP!

planman: cobb beat you to the abuse.

jamesbond: oh darn.

extract1: arthur was working for cobal.

planman: COBB!

jamesbond: oh la-di-da. someone's tired of working with the team.

planman: NO! eames, that has nothing to do with it!

extract1: sorry arthur, he had to know.

planman: he's so going to blab to ariadne!

jamesbond: oh, don't be such a teenage girl.

planman: asshole.

jamesbond: penis-breath

extract1: :O

jamesbond: AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING FACES COBB.

extract1: GEEZ, CAN'T A GUY MAKE FACES AROUND HERE?

planman: i've had enough of you guys. see you later.

_planman has signed off._

jamesbond: alright precious?

extract1: dick face.

jamesbond: :O


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys are fucking awsome at reviews! You're also great at giving me story ideas, so please, don't be afraid to suggest things.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 1 person._

planman: hello?

artist2: ARTHUR?

planman: ariadne!

artist2: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!

planman: what?

artist2: WE TALKED 3 DAYS AGO ARTHUR, THEN YOU LEAVE, SAYING A BUNCH OF WEIRD CRAP ABOUT ME NOT GOING ON THE COMPUTER AT HOME, THEN YOU DISSAPEAR FOR 3 DAYS!

planman: i'm really sorry!

artist2: ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO THIS OFTEN?

planman: no!

artist2: SERIOUSLY ARTHUR, WERE ARE YOU?

planman: home now.

artist2: fine, where were you?

planman: i don't want to say.

artist2: are you being serious?

planman: yes.

artist2: were you with a girl or something?

planman: NO! why would you say that?

artist2: then just tell me, please.

planman: fine, are you sure you want to know?

artist2: as sure as i've ever been.

planman: cobal.

artist2: you're going to have to be more specific.

planman: they hired me to do a job, and they threatened me for it.

artist2: so you did it?

planman: yes.

artist2: oh.

planman: i really am sorry, but i'm done now, and they've left us alone.

artist2: promise?

planman: i promise.

artist2: what was the job?

planman: i don't want to say.

artist2: fine. :/

planman: but it was safe. enough.

artist2: oh. good.

planman: how are you?

artist2: alright.

planman: oh...good.

artist2: are we acually going to see each other at some point?

planman: oh.

artist2: yeah. oh.

planman: yeah, of course we will. it's just a bit dangerous a few months after the job, but as soon as the safe date passes, i will come to paris.

artist2: promise?

planman: absolutely.

_jamesbond has signed in._

jamesbond: yaaaaaaaay, it's arthur.

planman: :/

artist2: hi eames.

jamesbond: hello sweetheart.

planman: watch it eames.

jamesbond: it's alright, i'm not going to steal her from you arthur. (i would have done it a while ago if i wanted to.)

planman: piss off.

artist2: mind if i ask a personal question?

jamesbond: go ahead.

artist2: why do you 2 dislike each other so much?

planman: why do you think?

jamesbond: i don't dislike arthur at all, in fact, i'm rather fond of him.

artist2: oh yeah?

jamesbond: yeah, i mean, someone who's constantly pushing you around, and insulting you, who's a uptight, stick in the mud, anal, uppity, better than everyone else, lame, boring, point man might annoy some people. but no. i love it.

planman: ...thanks.

jamesbond: you're welcome :)

artist2: arthur?

planman: yeah?

artist2: why don't you like eames?

planman: he's just eames.

jamesbond: great insult.

planman: oh please, you're incredibly annoying and up-yourself.

jamesbond: you're just jealous?

planman: OF WHAT?

jamesbond: of my undeniable attractibility with the women.

planman: 1. attractibility isn't even a word. 2. i don't care how big with the women you think you are.

jamesbond: i know i'm good with the women, i don't 'think'.

planman: whatever.

artist2: well as fun as this is, i better be heading off.

jamesbond: awww.

planman: awww.

artist2: bye.

planman: bye.

_artist2 has signed out._

jamesbond: OMG.

planman:...

jamesbond: .HER.

planman: WHAT?

jamesbond: it's everywhere! all the signs! you are _in love_ with her!

planman: no i'm not!

jamesbond: so when's the wedding?

planman: eames.

jamesbond:YOU mister, are undeniable, unavoidably IN LOVE with this girl!

planman: ok, can you stop being a teenage girl for 1 second and let me say something?

jamesbond: what, loverboy?

planman: i really like her, but there is no way that i'm in love with her! love is such a strong word!

jamesbond: whatever dude.

planman: oh, are we calling each other 'dude' now?

jamesbond: i'm gonna go and leave you to relish in thoughts of ariadne.

planman: wow, thanks :/

_jamesbond has signed out._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello wonderful readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews- it's really great to read your suggestions and ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO INCEPTION FOR 8 OSCAR NOMINATIONS!**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 1 person._

planman: hello?

cobalindustry: hello arthur.

planman: not you again.

cobalindustry: stop with the attitude, we need you for another job.

planman: fuck off.

cobalidustry: are you forgetting the reason you did the first one? it begins with an A and ends with E.

planman: i could just go to ariadne and watch out for her personally.

cobalindustry: you could do, but how would you protect james and phillipa cobb?

planman: what?

cobalindustry: thats right. you can't be in 2 places at once.

planman: YOU'RE FUCKING SICK- THEY'RE CHILDREN!

cobalindustry: do the job and no-one will be hurt.

planman: DOES COBB KNOW?

cobalindustry: no, and he's not gonna find out.

planman: FUCKING PHYSCOS!

cobalindustry: are you going to do the job or not?

planman: do I even have a choice?

cobalindustry: that's the spirit!

planman: fuck you!

cobalindustry: the information will be mailed to you. complete the job within 1 week.

planman: 1 week?

cobalindustry: or phillipa and james will end up like their mother.

planman: fine.

cobalindustry: exellent.

planman: but when I finish this, you're just going to come back again and again with more jobs, threatening more people!

cobalindustry: probably.

planman: oh god.

cobalindustry: we _own_ you now, and you will do what we say otherwise everyone you love will suffer.

planman: fine.

cobalindustry: bye arthur. 1 week.

_cobalindustry has signed off._

_extract1 has signed in._

_jamesbond has signed in._

_artist2 has signed in._

jamesbond: hello friends.

extract1: hey arthur.

planman: hi.

extract1: everything alright?

planman: not exactly.

artist2: why?

planman: you missed cobal.

jamesbond: oh yeah? what did they want now?

planman: they wanted me to do another job.

extract1: no.

artist2: you didn't agree did you?

planman: yes. i did.

jamesbond: well that was fucking stupid!

artist2: arthur!

extract1: arthur, you're not doing that again.

planman: i don't really have a choice here!

jamesbond: we can watch ariadne if they're threatening her safety.

planman: it's not just ariadne.

jamesbond: we can take care of ourselves!

planman: IT'S JAMES AND PHILLIPA!

extract1: what?

planman: they're now threatening james and phillipa.

jamesbond: woah, didn't see that coming!

artist2: shut up eames.

extract1: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

planman: i would rather do the job and get it over with.

extract1: THEY'RE MY CHILDREN!

jamesbond: that's all part of their plan.

artist2: what plan?

jamesbond: threaten as many people as possible to keep us distracted, that way, arthur has no-choice but to do the job.

artist2: are you going to do it?

planman: yes.

extract1: arthur, i can't expect you to do this for my family, we can watch out for ourselves.

planman: no cobb, you're my family too.

extract1: well...thank you.

jamesbond: we're coming with you.

planman: who?

jamesbond: ariadne and myself

planman: no

artist2: why not?

planman: i got myself into this. you guys aren't involved.

jamesbond: you sure love?

planman: yes. and don't call me 'love'

jamesbond: sorry pumpkin.

planman: :/

extract1: i should go, bye. good luck arthur.

_extract1 has signed out._

jamesbond: yeah, me too. later darlings.

_jamesbond has signed out._

planman: are you mad?

artist2: no.

planman: ok. good.

artist2: how long will you be gone for?

planman: a week.

artist2: oh. that's a long time.

planman: yeah, i know.

artist2: what's the job.

planman: i don't really want to tell you.

artist2: oh. fine.

planman: what?

artist2: well, i kind of want to know arthur.

planman: well i don't particularly want you to know.

artist2: i hardly think that's fair.

planman: fair?

artist2: yes.

planman: james and phillipa lost their mother, is that fair?

artist2: no.

planman: cobb's worried about his kids being taken away from him, is that fair!

artist2: no!

planman: i have to worry about you as well, that's not fair!

artist2: can you not get mad at me?

planman: i'm just saying! think about what's fair and what's not ariadne!

artist2: arthur, i'm not a child!

planman: YES YOU ARE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW!

artist2: WELL MAYBE YOU COULD TELL ME AND THEN I WOULD!

planman: I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!

artist2: FINE! I GUESS THAT MEANS THAT I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING EITHER!

planman: WELL GOOD! MAKES MY LIFE EASIER!

artist2: MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE IN YOUR LIFE AT ALL!

planman: FINE BY ME! I'M LEAVING TO GO AND DO MY JOB!

artist2: GOOD! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU GET KILLED!

planman: FINE!

_planman has signed out._

_artist2 has signed out._


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are so incredible at reviews, and so many! There's been a lot of suggestions, and I know that a lot of you are upset at Arthur and Ariadne's fight. Believe me, I am too.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 1 person._

extract1: hello?

italianjob: hello?

extract1: oh, hi.

italianjob: how are you feeling cobb?

extract1: how do you know my name?

italianjob: cobb, it's miles.

extract1: miles?

italianjob: the one and only.

extract1: what are you doing on here? :)

italianjob: well ariadne told me that you were on here, so I thought it would be a good idea. I could also see how the grandchildren are.

extract1: they're great!

italianjob: good.

extract1: so...what's with the name?

italianjob: oh, please tell me you've seen the italian job?

extract1: sorry.

italianjob: it's fine, i recommened watching it though.

extract1: will do.

_artist2 has signed in._

extract1: hi ariadne.

italianjob: hello ariadne.

artist2: ahh professor miles, I see you've joined.

italianjob: yes, i followed your suggestion.

extract1: how's arthur doing?

artist2: i don't know.

extract1: oh.

italianjob: ahh yes, how is arthur?

extract1: he's alright. he's...working.

italianjob: oh, i understand. anyway, must be off.

extract1: bye miles.

artist2: bye.

_italianjob has signed out._

extract1: ok, what's wrong?

artist2: how did you know something was wrong?

extract1: it's my job.

artist2: arthur and I had a fight.

extract1: is that it?

artist2: yes, but I said some really horrible things to him before he left.

extract1: oh.

artist2: i said...never mind.

extract1: don't worry about it.

artist2: but what if he doesn't come back? i wish i had said something nicer before he left.

extract1: well it's too late now.

artist2: thanks.

extract1: no, thats not what I meant. I meant that we can't really take back the things we've said or done, but we can always make it better.

artist2: i guess.

extract1: he will come back. he's good at what he does.

artist2: you're right.

extract1: anyway, I have to go.

artist2: bye.

_extract1 has signed out._

_moneybags has signed in._

moneybags: hello?

artist2:...hi

moneybags: i think we've met before?

artist2: yes, we talked before on here...just here...nowhere else...ever.

moneybags: ok.?

artist2: so anyway...you good?

moneybags: more or less.

artist2: more or less?

moneybags: buisness related stuff. you wouldn't be interested.

artist2: no, no i am.

moneybags: well i did something about a week ago to my company.

artist2: oh. regret it?

moneybags: no, i don't. I just felt bad.

artist2: why?

moneybags: well it was my father's company. he died a couple of months ago, and i've just compleatly ruined everything he worked for.

artist2: oh.

moneybags: i'm sorry, this must be boring you. you probably don't really understand the guilt thing anyway.

artist2: no...no I do.

moneybags: oh.

artist2: sorry, I'm just a little upset today.

moneybags: why?

artist2: just, friendship problems. I said some really horrible things.

moneybags: may I offer you some advice?

artist2: shoot.

moneybags: I've learnt that no matter how hard to regret saying or doing something, there's no way to take it back, but there is always time to make it right.

artist2: yeah, i understand.

moneybags: take for instance...you're painting a picture, and you make a wrong paint stroke. Now you're left with an ugly mark down the painting right?

artist2: yeah, i guess.

moneybags: now you can't get rid of it. but you can make it a part of the picture. You use it to make the painting better. See what i'm saying?

artist2: yeah, so you take what's gone wrong and make it right.

moneybags: without killing yourself over it.

artist2: wow, good advice :)

moneybags: what can I say? I'm a wise guy.

artist2: you are! thanks.

moneybags: no problem. see you.

_moneybags has signed out._

_jamesbond has signed in._

jamesbond: hello sweetpea.

artist2: hi eames.

jamesbond: heard from arthur?

artist2: no, but he'll be fine :)

jamesbond: oh yeah, it's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

artist2: so how are you?

jamesbond: good, do you wanna know what I did last night?

artist2: oh god, i don't think I do.

jamesbond: no you do!

artist2: eames...

jamesbond: no, no, I promise you, it's nothing sexual.

artist2: ok fine, what is it?

jamesbond:...I HAD SEX WITH A REALLY SEXY WOMAN!

artist2: :/


	25. Chapter 25

**You guys are so incredible at reviews, and so many! There's been a lot of suggestions, and I know that a lot of you are upset at Arthur and Ariadne's fight. Believe me, I am too.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 1 person._

extract1: hello?

planman: hi cobb.

extract1: arthur, you're back!

planman: yeah, it's all taken care of.

extract1: arthur, I can't thank you enough.

planman: it's no problem.

extract1: are you ok?

planman: yeah, i'm fine.

extract1: you sure?

planman: yes.

extract1: ariadne told me what happened.

planman: oh.

extract1: yeah.

planman: is she alright?

extract1: somewhat.

planman: somewhat?

extract1: she was really upset about what she said to you.

planman: oh.

extract1: i have to go Arthur. Bye.

_extract1 has signed out._

_jamesbond has signed in._

jamesbond: hello sweetheart!

planman: oh fantastic.

jamesbond: how are you? did you do the job?

planman: fine, and yes. It's all done.

jamesbond: goodie good. well done.

planman: thanks.

jamesbond: have you talked to ariadne?

planman: no. not yet.

jamesbond: you probably should.

planman: wow, no shit sherlock.

jamesbond: elementary my dear watson.

planman: :/

jamesbond: so, have you seen ariadne yet?

planman: no.

jamesbond: well...how are you going to pull the move?

planman: i'm sorry?

jamesbond: the move?

planman: why would I wanna pull the move?

jamesbond: well if you want to go to bed with her, then 'the move' would be a good place to start.

planman: dude, what is it with you and sex?

jamesbond: i like it. don't you?

planman: :/

jamesbond: OMG, ARE YOU A VIRGIN?

planman: WHAT!

jamesbond: OMG, YOU ARE SUCH A VIRGIN!

planman: NO, I'M NOT!

jamesbond: IT'S OK! YOU OBVIOUSLY JUST DON'T KNOW HOW!

planman: EAMES! I'VE HAD SEX PLENTY OF TIMES!

jamesbond: ohhhhh. suuurreeeee ;) how many?

planman:...4.

jamesbond: 4! ARE YOU A FUCKING ROBOT?

planman: NO! I think it's something special, not something to just give away,unlike you!

jamesbond: I don't just give it away!

planman: oh please, you head over to a bar everytime you feel the slightest bit horney!

jamesbond:...true.

planman: what do you even say to these women to make them sleep with you?

jamesbond: i don't go to the ladies, they come to me...

planman: gag me.

jamesbond: ohh, i didn't know you were that dirty ;)

planman: piss off.

jamesbond: no, you piss off.

planman: with pleasure.

_planman has signed out._

jamesbond:...

jamesbond: i'm gonna go to the bar.

_jamesbond has signed out._


	26. Chapter 26

**You guys are so incredible at reviews, and so many! There's been a lot of suggestions, and I know that a lot of you are upset at Arthur and Ariadne's fight. Believe me, I am too.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns everything.**

_You have just been added to Chatroom. Chat room contains 1 person._

scienceman: arthur, is that you?

planman: yes, hi yusuf.

scienceman: oh, you're back! are you alright?

planman:yeah, I'm fine.

scienceman: good. listen, I'm so sorry about all this. It's all my fault. If I hadn't added Cobal, then none of this would have happened.

planman: yusuf, no. they would have found me anyway.

scienceman: i'm just sorry.

planman: it's ok. can I ask you something?

scienceman: sure.

planman: have you talked to ariadne in the past few days?

scienceman: no, not at all. why?

planman: well, we had a fight, and we haven't talked since. i'm getting a little worried.

scienceman: don't, she's probably busy with school work or something.

planman: yeah I guess.

scienceman: anyway, must go. good to talk to you.

_scienceman has signed out._

_moneybags has signed in._

moneybags: hello?

planman: hi.

moneybags: oh.

planman: sorry :/

moneybags: oh, no, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just...I was hoping to talk to someone.

planman: it's fine, who did you want to talk to?

moneybags: just someone.

planman: anyone in particular?

moneybags: yeah, artist2.

planman:...why?

moneybags: we were talking a while ago, i just wanted to see if she was ok.

planman: why wouldn't she be ok?

moneybags: i'm not sure if I should tell you.

planman: please. tell me.

moneybags: just boyfriend troubles.

planman: boyfriend?

moneybags: that's what she said.

planman: oh...boyfriend...:)

moneybags:...OK...i'm gonna go..this is a little awkward for my liking.

_moneybags has signed out._

planman: she thinks of me as a boyfriend :)

_jamesbond has signed in._

planman: HI EAMES!

jamesbond:...are you high?

planman: no, i'm happy!

jamesbond: jesus christ, about time.

planman: ariadne says i'm her boyfriend. :):):)

jamesbond: she must be as deluded as you.

planman: dude, i think i love this girl.

jamesbond: yeah, I said that a while ago.

planman: have you talked to her?

jamesbond: who?

planman: sarah jessica parker.

planman: ARIADNE, WHO DO YOU THINK?

jamesbond: oh, no, i haven't. sorry.

planman: well, i'm gonna go. let me know if you talk to her.

jamesbond: will do.

_planman has signed out._

jamesbond: you crazy lovesick bastard.


	27. Chapter 27

**So...for some reason my email isn't getting review alerts! I thought all of you just weren't reading! I got really upset about it, then I saw on the main stream that I had over 200!**

**Some of you are so generous saying that this is your favorite story! It is my favourite to write!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I am not so lucky.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

planman: ariadne?

jamesbond: yes precious, it's me.

planman: oh ha ha ha. :/

jamesbond: what's with the sour tone?

planman: I haven't talked to Ariadne in days, i'm getting really worried.

jamesbond: her internet might just have broken or something.

planman: i don't know...

jamesbond: just relax and enjoy your time apart.

planman: enjoy our time apart?

jamesbond: yeah you know, take a break.

planman: idiot.

jamesbond: oi, don't be a jerk.

planman: oh, am I hurting your feelings?

jamesbond: well..yes.

_planman_: oh...i don't care ;)

jamesbond: fine. next time you need me for something, don't come crawling!

planman: i will never need your help for anything.

jamesbond: fine.

jamesbond: hey, did you watch glee last night?

planman: sorry?

jamesbond: glee...

planman: no sorry, i was catching up on gossip girl :/

jamesbond: alright, enough with the sarcasm.

_extract1 has signed in._

jamesbond: bonjour cobb.

extract1:...hi.

planman: cobb, have you talked to ariadne?

extract1: no, sorry.

planman: damn.

jamesbond: for god's sake! don't be such an old lady! she's probably out having a good time!

planman: wow, thanks for making me feel better eames :/

jamesbond: you're welcome darling. anytime.

extract1: have you guys talked to yusuf?

jamesbond: nope.

jamesbond: i'm quite glad they're not around acually.

planman: what? why?

jamesbond: just the 2 of us, talking, bonding. MALE BONDING TIME!

extract1:...

planman: you're so lame.

jamesbond: you're lame!

extract1: guys, guys, i think we can safely say...you're both equally lame.

jamesbond: :)

jamesbond: you say the nicest things!

planman: jesus.

jamesbond: no, it's eames acually.

planman: :(

extract1: eames, are you in mombassa?

jamesbond: why, missing me?

planman: hardly.

extract1: i can't have a conversation with you two.

jamesbond: you're right...arthur, leave.

planman: what? you leave!

jamesbond: it's ok, we love you, but if anyones going to leave, it's you.

planman: piss off!

_extract1 has signed out._

jamesbond: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

planman: ME?

jamesbond: i was having a perfectly nice conversation with cobb, then you had to ruin it!

planman: you are so deluded.

jamesbond: thank you!

_planman has signed out._

_cobalindustry has signed in._

jamesbond: oh, this is a pleasure.

cobalindustry: eames.

jamesbond: what do you want?

cobalindustry: you, for a job.

jamesbond: can't you get arthur to do it?

cobalindustry: we trust you more.

jamesbond:...look, i used to work for you, but those days are over.

cobalindustry: we'll pay you well.

jamesbond: it's not about the money. it's the team.

cobalindustry: that's hardly a team eames.

jamesbond: what the fuck will it take for you to leave us alone?

cobalindustry: give us the location of dom cobb.

jamesbond: what?

cobalindustry: tell us where he is, and we'll leave you alone.

jamesbond: i can't do that, he's got kids for christ's sake!

cobalindustry: fine, then you continue working for us.

jamesbond:...fine.

cobalindustry: give us his address by tomorrow night.

jamesbond: you're sick. you know that?

cobalindustry: yes we do. and we're proud of it.

jamesbond: fuck off, i'll get you the information.

cobalindustry: now that's the attitude we want! goodnight mr eames.

_cobalindustry has signed out._


	28. Chapter 28

**So...for some reason my email isn't getting review alerts! I thought all of you just weren't reading! I got really upset about it, then I saw on the main stream that I had over 200!**

**Some of you are so generous saying that this is your favorite story! It is my favourite to write!**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception, I am not so lucky.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

jamesbond: hello?

extract1: eames, hi.

jamesbond: oh, hi cobb.

extract1: you alright?

jamesbond: yeah I'm fine. you?

extract1: im good.

jamesbond: the kids?

extract1: they're good too.

jamesbond: good.

extract1: what's with the family intrests?

jamesbond: nothing.

extract1: oh.

jamesbond: oh by the way...what's your..address?

extract1: why?

jamesbond: well, the rest of the payment for the inception. i'm sending it your way.

extract1: i gave my share to yusuf.

jamesbond: yeah but...he wants you to have it.

extract1: oh.

jamesbond: so yeah...address?

extract1: i'm not sure if it's safe to tell you.

jamesbond: oh come on, this is eames talking! not some random stranger.

extract1: i'm not sure...

jamesbond: oh...well...fine.

extract1: i don't mean to be harsh, but it's kind of dangerous to give away my address. i have to think about the safety of my kids and all.

jamesbond: no, no it's fine. i'd rather you didn't tell me anyway. i'd probably lose it.

extract1: ok then.

_scienceman has signed in._

jamesbond: shit...

scienceman: hello

extract1: hi yusuf.

jamesbond: hi yusuf.

extract1: hey yusuf, thanks for the money.

scienceman: money?

jamesbond:

jamesbond: LETS TALK ABOUT SOMETING ELSE!

jamesbond: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOAJAJAJAJAJAAA

scienceman: eames, are you bloody high?

extract1: yeah, what's with the craziness?

jamesbond: NOTHING!

extract1: anyway...i'm gonna go. see you guys.

scienceman: me too.

_extract1 has signed out._

_scienceman has signed out._

jamesbond: phew.

_jamesbond has signed out._

_planman has signed in._

planman: hello?

planman: hellooooo...

_planman has signed out._

_artist2 has signed in._

artist2: hello?

artist2: anyone here?

_artist2 has signed out._


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

planman: hello?

artist2: hi stranger.

planman: ariadne?

artist2: hi

planman: where the hell have you been?

artist2: what?

planman: what the fuck ariadne? i haven't talked to you in weeks!

artist2: oh, hi ariadne, how are you?

planman: oh, i'm sorry, hi ariadne, how are you, i'm fine, apart from the fact that i've been worried sick!

artist2: jesus, sorry!

planman: seriously, what the hell have you been doing?

artist2: nothing!

planman: oh, nothing?

artist2: for god's sakes! leave me alone!

planman: no! in fact, i'm not ever going to leave you alone! you can't be trusted on your own!

artist2: what's that supposed to mean?

planman: i know you've been talking to robert fischer.

artist2: yeah, so?

planman: so? don't you have any common sense?

artist2:excuse me?

planman: 1. we performed inception on him ariadne! 2. i'm not really comfortable with the idea of you talking to other guys online!

artist2: oh, i wasn't aware of the fact that you owned me.

planman: you know, i was acually hoping to apologise to you for the last talk we had, but know i don't particularly want to.

artist2: oh poor me.

planman: this isn't working out ariadne.

artist2: well duh.

planman: it's over.

artist2: makes my life easier!

_artist2 has signed out._

_jamesbond has signed in._

jamesbond: arthur?

planman: not now eames.

jamesbond: no, now. I really need your help.

planman: fine. what is it?

jamesbond: it's...hard to explain.

planman: eames, either you want my help or you don't.

jamesbond: fine. promise not to freak out on me?

planman: well...that depends.

jamesbond: basically...cobal came to me and asked me to get cobb's address so they could get to him, and they said they wouldn't leave me alone if i didn't.

planman:...jesus eames. PLEASE tell me that you didn't give it them!

jamesbond: no, i wouldn't do that.

planman: how did they know about you in the first place?

jamesbond:well...i kind of used to...work for them.

planman:...what?

jamesbond: yeah, before i really..got into the buisness, i was hired by cobal to do some odd jobs. but then i became one of the most well-known forgers and then i ditched them.

planman: how did i not know this?

jamesbond: you can hide things from a point man.

planman:..well, what are you going to do?

jamesbond: that's what i need you for.

planman: go on...

jamesbond: well...i need to hide from them now...so i need someplace to stay...

planman: no.

jamesbond: pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?

planman: i cannot think of enough reasons to say no.

jamesbond: please arthur. please.

planman:...fine.

jamesbond: thank you.

planman: it's fine...i guess.

jamesbond: so..where are you right now?

planman: LA. The Marriotte Hotel.

jamesbond: you don't have a house or anything?

planman: eames, i'm just like you. always on the run.

jamesbond: well, i'll see you soon then.

planman: bye mr eames.

_planman has signed out._

_cobalindustry has signed in._

cobalindustry: did you get it yet?

jamesbond: yes. i've got his fucking address.

cobalindustry: excellent.

jamesbond: he's in LA, in the Marriotte Hotel.

cobalindustry: well done mr eames.

jamesbond: what are you gonna do to him?

cobalindustry: nothing you need to worry about.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**I'm going to have to start ending this story now...it's getting a bit dry...unless you guys have any ideas?**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 2 people._

jamesbond: hello?

extract1: eames.

planman: good, you're here.

jamesbond: oh god, i'm not really up for a threesome tonight boys.

extract1: hilarious.

jamesbond: what's got your knickers in a twist?

planman: i told him eames.

jamesbond: told him what?

extract1: he told me that you were going to sell me out to cobal.

jamesbond: cobb...

extract1: he also told me that you didn't.

jamesbond: well, i was never planning to in the first place.

extract1: thank you eames, but all you had to do was tell us.

jamesbond: yeah but, you would have easily kicked me off the team.

extract1: there is no team anymore eames. how many times do I have to say that?

jamesbond: it's just a matter of time before you come back to extraction.

planman: and eames?

jamesbond: yeah?

planman: that address i gave you?

jamesbond: yeah?

planman: fake.

jamesbond:...YOU PRICK.

planman: YOU WERE GONNA SELL ME OUT!

jamesbond: ...sorry.

planman: i had a feeling...so i gave you a fake address.

jamesbond: smart move point boy.

planman: it's point _man._

jamesbond: sure, sure.

extract1: look guys, we're gonna have to find a way to get cobal off our tails.

planman: well, why don't we try changing our user names?

extract1: we could try that.

jamesbond: awww...i like my name.

planman: just think of a different name that no-one would ever suspect.

_extract1 has changed their username to jackdawson._

jamesbond: what the bloody hell kind of gay-ass name is that?

jackdawson: JUST CHANGE YOUR GOD DAMN NAME EAMES!

_planman has changed their username to tomhanson._

jamesbond: i don't get why you two have such supid names but ok...

_jamesbond has changed their username to summerfinn._

tomhanson: who the fuck is summer finn?

summerfinn: it's a better name than tom hanson.

jackdawson: it's only temporary guys. just until cobal is gone.

summerfinn: fine.

_artist2 has signed in._

jackdawson: ariadne, just in time.

artist2:...do i know you?

jackdawson: it's me, cobb.

summerfinn: we changed our names to put off cobal.

artist2: how do i know it's really you?

jackdawson: my totem is a spinning top.

summerfinn: poker chip.

tomhanson: ...loaded die.

artist2: oh...ok, give me a sec.

_artist2 has changed their username to junomcguff._

summerfinn: WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP NAME IS JUNOMCGUFF?

jackdawson: no, it's perfect! no-one will know it's her.

tomhanson: someone might talk it out of her...say...robert fischer?

jackdawson: what?

junomcguff: shut up arthur.

tomhanson: no, they should know. ariadne's been talking to robert fischer.

summerfinn: wow, thats tactful. (insert sarcasm here.)

jackdawson: is that true?

junomcguff: um...yeah?

jackdawson: ariadne!

junomcguff: well i'm sorry! but he's nice and i didn't give anything away!

jackdawson: are you sure?

junomcguff: i swear.

jackdawson: fine. just..please don't talk to him again.

junomcguff: ok.

tomhanson: IS THAT IT?

jackdawson: arthur, she didn't give anything away.

tomhanson: HOW-WHAT-WHA?

junomcguff: well, arthur, it seems that no-one cares about what you think.

tomhanson: SHUT UP ARIADNE!

junomcguff: NO! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING SUCH AN ASS!

summerfinn: SHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!

jackdawson: :O

summerfinn: NO COBB, ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING FACES! ARTHUR AND ARIADNE! YOU TWO ARE CLEARLY MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, IT'S BEEN OBVIOUS SINCE DAY ONE! I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE NOT SPAWNING LITTLE POINT MEN AND ARCHITECTS ALL OVER THE PLACE BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE SO IN LOVE! SO GET OVER THIS FUCKING FEUD YOU'VE GOT GOING ON AND JUST GET ON WITH YOUR LOVING RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE IT'.!

jackdawson: ...

junomcguff:...

tomhanson:...

jackdawson: :)

summerfinn:...well this is awkward. bye!

_summerfinn has signed out._

_jackdawson has signed out._

tomhanson:...um...

junomcguff: well...

tomhanson: so...

junomcguff: when are you coming to paris?

tomhanson:...sorry?

junomcguff: i think it's alright for us to see each other now. you said you'd come to paris when it' safe.

tomhanson:..you still want me to come?

junomcguff: well...yeah. we need to go on a date at some point arthur.

tomhanson: oh, well...cool. i'll come over next week maybe?

junomcguff: perfect.

tomhanson: i look forward to it.

junomcguff: me too.

_junomcguff has signed out._

_summerfinn has signed out._

tomhanson: EAMES. I LOVE YOU!


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to be ending the story anytime soon, I'm having too much fun writing it!**

_You have been added to the chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

scienceman: hello?

summerfinn: hello sexy.

scienceman:um..look lady, i'm married.

summerfinn: yusuf. it's me you twat.

scienceman: eames?

summerfinn: yep.

scienceman: oh. what's with the name?

summerfinn: well, we decided to change our names due to the whole cobal thing.

scienceman: oh..i should change mine then?

summerfinn: yep.

scienceman: ok.

_scienceman has changed their username to sexyasschemist._

summerfinn: NO, NO.

sexyasschemist: what?

summerfinn: I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU IF YOU HAVE THAT NAME. CHANGE IT.

sexyasschemist: fine.

_sexyasschemist has changed their username to christophernolan._

summerfinn: who the hell is christopher nolan?

christophernolan: i have NO idea.

summerfinn: oh. well i suppose it will do.

christophernolan: anyway, must go. bye summer!

_christophernolan has sighed out._

_tomhanson has signed in._

_junomcguff has signed in._

summerfinn: ahh, it's the happy couple.

tomhanson: hi eames.

summerfinn: so...am i invited to the wedding?

junomcguff: oh hahaha :/

tomhanson: and...no. you are not.

summerfinn: ouch. that hurts.

tomhanson: good.

summerfinn: so anyway..when you have kids...what are they going to be called?

tomhanson: shut up eames!

junomcguff: jesus christ.

summerfinn: hmm. nice name, a little old school for my taste.

tomhanson: acually they're all going to be called arthur jr.

summerfinn:...PLEASE SAY YOU'RE JOKING?

junomcguff: nope. dead serious. and they're all going to be little point men.

summerfinn: the world is fucked.

tomhanson: that's nice!

summerfinn: i'm sorry! but if you're gonna name a kid, name it something more manly.

tomhanson: like?

summerfinn: like...mark.

junomcguff: mark?

summerfinn: yeah! something manly but sensitive.

tomhanson: i pray you never have kids.

_summerfinn changed their username to mark._

mark: see?

tomhanson: oh god.

mark: marks cool, he's fun, he's the kind of guy you wanna be mates with! not arthur jr!

junomcguff: ok..mark. i'm gonna go. bye!

_junomcguff has signed out._

tomhanson: are you stupid?

mark: no...i'm mark.

_tomhanson has signed out._


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to be ending the story anytime soon, I'm having too much fun writing it!**

_You have been added to the chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

mark: hello?

junomcguff: eames, you're not seriously keeping that name are you?

mark: i don't know what else to pick!

junomcguff: just pick something!

mark: fine.

_mark has changed their username to tomhardy._

junomcguff: who the hell is tom hardy?

tomhardy: not the slightest idea. sounds like a sexy bloke though...

junomcguff: right...

tomhardy: you're turn.

junomcguff: my turn to do what?

tomhardy: well...you're not keeping that stupid name are you?

junomcguff: geez. thanks.

tomhardy: take my last one.

junomcguff: what...mark?

tomhardy: NO. summerfinn.

junomcguff: oh...

_junomcguff has changed their username to summerfinn._

summerfinn: better?

tomhardy: much better.

summerfinn: cool.

tomhardy: now maybe you can talk to robert fischer without arthur knowing.

summerfinn: eames.

tomhardy: i'm serious! if you want to talk to him, then just do it! arthur doesn't own you, my girl.

summerfinn: no, it will just cause trouble. besides, you're the one that wanted me and arthur to stop fighting!

tomhardy: true, but what arthur doesn't know, won't hurt him ;)

summerfinn: you're sneaky mr eames.

tomhardy: my nature. :)

summerfinn: no...i'm not going to do that.

tomhardy: ok, it's your call. night precious.

_tomhardy has signed out._

_tomhanson has signed in._

summerfinn: hi arthur.

tomhanson:...eames?

summerfinn: no, it's ariadne. me and eames swapped usernames.

tomhanson: oh right. how are you :)

summerfinn: i'm good, yourself?

tomhanson: fine.

summerfinn: good.

tomhanson: so, ariadne, i was thinking...

summerfinn: yeah?

tomhanson: maybe we could start again...like..properly.

summerfinn: how do you mean?

tomhanson: well, i feel bad about the whole...fight thing. so maybe we could start again.

summerfinn:...ok?

tomhanson: ariadne, would you like to go on a date with me?

summerfinn: yes arthur, i'd love to.

tomhanson: good. i'm coming to paris next wednesday. i'll meet you then.

summerfinn: wonderful. i look forward to it.

tomhanson: me too :)

_jackdawson has just signed in._

_tomhardy has just signed in._

summerfinn: anyway, i should be going. bye arthur.

tomhanson: bye ariadne.

_summerfinn has just signed out._

tomhardy: "bye arthur!" "bye ariadne, i love you and want to have your children xxxxxxxxxxx"

tomhanson: very funny eames.

tomhardy: no, in all seriousness, i'm glad you two are getting together.

tomhanson: ...

jackdawson:...ok, who are you and what have you done with eames?

tomhardy: can't i be nice for once?

tomhanson: probably not.

tomhardy: i'm serious! i'm tired of teasing and pissing everyone off. making stupid and immature jokes. this is the new eames!

tomhanson: i'm starting to like this new eames.

jackdawson: lets just see how long this lasts.

tomhardy: i am so offended.

tomhanson: ...ok. this is creeping me out.

jackdawson: so arthur, when are you going to come and visit the kids?

tomhanson: soon.

jackdawson: good, because they want to see their godfather at some point.

tomhardy: WHAT! ARTHUR GETS TO BE THE GODFATHER! I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR JUST AS LONG!

tomhanson: yeah but, eames...cobb wants someone to have fun and take care of the kids..not teach them to drink and gamble.

jackdawson:...to put it bluntly...yeah.

tomhardy:...those kids are going to want a cool godfather.

tomhanson: i'm a cool godfather!

tomhardy: no offence love, but...no. you're not.

jackdawson: eames! welcome back!

tomhanson: i can be a cool godfather!

tomhardy: no, no. i'm a cool godfather.

tomhanson: oh, please. i doubt you would even remember their names.

jackdawson: ever thought about having kids eames?

tomhardy: i have a kid!

tomhanson: liar.

tomhanson: no, no it's true!

tomhanson: oh yeah? what's it's name?

tomhardy:...arthur jr?

jackdawson: nice try eames.

_jackdawson has signed out._

tomhanson: arthur jr? that's the name you can think of off the top of your head?

tomhardy: piss off.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to be ending the story anytime soon, I'm having too much fun writing it!**

_You have been added to the chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

tomhardy: hello.

tomhanson: oh, eames...i'm acually glad it's you.

tomhardy:...can i get a recording of that?

tomhanson: oh hahaha.

tomhardy: what's the issue?

tomhanson: well...i'm going to paris to see ariadne, and we're kind of going on a first date...

tomhardy: and you want my woman advice?

tomhanson: no. well..kind of. I just need some advice on what to do...I haven't really been on a date for a while.

tomhardy: well, well, well. look whos asking WHO for woman advice.

tomhanson: it hurts me as much as it hurts you.

tomhardy: on the contrary, i think this is rather amusing.

tomhanson: please.

tomhardy: well, of course i'm going to help you, i've been waiting for this day.

tomhanson: you have?

tomhardy: oh yeah, ever since the day I saw you i've been wanting to turn you into a lady's man, just like me. it's sort of a secret aim of mine.

tomhanson: oh fantastic.

tomhardy: hang on, i need to change something.

_tomhardy has changed their username to theteacher._

tomhanson: are you freakin' kidding me?

theteacher: i am most certainly not. now, first things first. think about your aim of the evening.

tomhanson: my aim?

theteacher: yeah, do you want to end the evening with sex or a small snog in the backalley?

tomhanson: ew, neither.

theteacher: alright, i can see this is going to be an issue.

tomhanson: how do i act during the date? like...what do i say?

theteacher: just pour on the charm...compliments, jokes, anything that ariadne seems to like. remember, you're the charmer, she is the charmee.

tomhanson: the charmee? eames, you can't just make up words.

theteacher: oh, i'm sorry mr 'specificity'.

tomhanson: specificity is a...never mind. continue.

theteacher: thank you. anyway, allow her to speak to you. listen to her.

tomhanson: i suddenly feel like i'm in a bad will smith movie.

theteacher: HEY! HITCH WAS A GREAT MOVIE! anyway, take her back to her apartment, and if she invites you in...YOU FUCKING GO IN.

tomhanson: what if-

theteacher: NO. arthur, if a girl invites you in to her apartment, she's basically allowing you into her underwear drawer.

tomhanson: ew. eames.

theteacher: it's true! i've never been invited into a flat without leaving the next morning. now, how are you in bed?

tomhanson: THIS LESSON IS OVER!

theteacher: what? it has to be asked. how am i going to help you if i don't know what level you're at?

tomhanson: alright mr teacher, how good are you?

theteaher: oh my lord.

tomhanson: oh, here we go.

theteacher: THE GIRLS CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF ME! I AM THE BEST! GIRLS KNOW MY NAME ON THE STREETS!

tomhanson: congratulations.

theteacher:...do you want to know how big i am? :)

tomhanson: NO THANKS!

theteacher: fine, fine. your loss.

tomhanson: anyway, all of this is irrelivant, i'm not going to sleep with ariadne on the first date! i have a little more class.

theteacher: fine, fine. aren't you going to thank me?

tomhanson: fine.

theteacher:...well?

tomhanson:...thanks.

theteacher: i'm going to save this conversation.

tomhanson: wonderful.

theteacher: maybe even show it to ariadne.

tomhanson: YOU DARE.

theteacher: joking! so anyway, when are you off?

tomhanson: wednesday...3 days.

theteacher: well, i'm off. let me know how it went.

tomhanson: i will.

theteacher: and...if it doesn't work out for you, then maybe i could give it ago with ariadne.

tomhanson: in your dreams.

theteacher: i count on it.

_theteacher has signed out._


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS: as a reward for over 300 reviews, I am willing to ditch the chatroom for one chapter, and describe Arthur and Ariadne's first date. All those in favour, say I.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_You have been added to the chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

tomhardy: hello?

tomhanson: oh fantastic.

tomhardy: bonjour arthur.

tomhanson: eames.

tomhardy: you know, i've been thinking.

tomhanson: you've been thinking?

tomhardy: oh ha, bloody, ha.

tomhardy: anyway, i've been thinking, we all have the strangest names.

tomhanson: how do you mean?

tomhardy: well, think about it. cobb. eames. ariadne and yusuf.

tomhanson: so?

tomhardy: so! those names are not normal!

tomhanson: normality isn't really our style eames.

tomhardy: fair enough, but i'm just saying our names are a little odd.

tomhanson: mine isn't! arthur is a perfectly normal name.

tomhardy: yeah...but...

tomhanson: but what?

tomhardy: arthur isn't exactly the coolest name in the world.

tomhanson: what? arthur is a perfectly nice name.

tomhardy: yeah, but it's not as cool as eames.

tomhanson: you're insane.

tomhardy: maybe, but at least i have a cool name.

tomhanson: eames isn't even your proper name!

tomhardy: even cooler.

tomhanson: i didn't pick my name.

tomhardy: obviously not.

tomhanson: can we talk about something else?

tomhardy: sure. you're off to paris tonight, yes?

tomhanson:...yes?

tomhardy: nervous?

tomhanson: no. eames, i have been on dates before.

tomhardy: sure, sure. ;)

tomhardy: anyway, i'm a tad confused.

tomhanson: about?

tomhardy: well, how am i going to annoy you, when you're in paris?

tomhanson: you don't annoy me when i'm in paris. that's one of the reasons of my going.

tomhardy: am i really that replusive?

tomhanson: are you really asking me that?

_christophernolan has signed in._

tomhardy: hi yusuf.

tomhanson: who the hell is christopher nolan?

christophernolan: i have no clue. the name just came out of my head.

tomhanson:...right.

tomhardy: so anyway, i have a new job.

christophernolan: oh yeah?

tomhardy: yeah, great money, but i need a decent enough team. anyone in?

christophernolan: i'll be in, but i'm not going into the field.

tomhardy: fair enough. arthur?

tomhanson: what's the job?

tomhardy: simple enough. a company wants to know the location of their rival's factories.

tomhanson: like an ambush?

tomhardy: exactly. you in?

tomhanson: sure.

tomhardy: i need an architect.

tomhanson: oh.

tomhardy: will ariadne be avaliable?

tomhanson: probably.

_summerfinn has signed in._

tomhardy: WHAT LUCK!

summerfinn: hi there.

tomhardy: ariadne, this two buggers just signed up for our next job. you in?

summerfinn: oh, i hadn't really thought about it.

christophernolan: about what?

summerfinn: about whether I wanted to continue doing this or not.

tomhanson: don't rush into any desicions, no-ones forcing you to do anything.

summerfinn: i probably will. it's very...

tomhanson: addicting?

summerfinn: i was going to say amazing.

tomhardy: so you're in?

summerfinn: sure, why not.

tomhardy: wonderful. we'll start next month. i need to sort a couple of things out.

christophernolan: wait, who's going to be the extractor?

tomhardy: arthur.

tomhanson: what?

tomhardy: you've done it enough times with cobb.

tomhanson: well yeah.

tomhardy: wonderful. that's sorted.

tomhanson: well, what if i get it wrong?

tomhardy: you're very unconfident for a point man.

christophernolan: you'll be fine.

tomhardy: look, i'm not asking you to sell freakin' girl scout cookies. it's just an extraction.

tomhanson: fine.

summerfinn: you'll be great at it.

tomhardy: see? if your girlfriend thinks so, we think so.

tomhanson: eames...

tomhardy: anyway, must be off, drinks to drink, girls to shag. see you later.

_tomhardy has signed out._

summerfinn: i have to go too. bye arthur. see you soon.

tomhardy: bye.

_summerfinn has signed out._

christophernolan: *cough* whipped *cough*

tomhanson: what? i am not 'whipped' as you put it.

christophernolan: excuse me, young arthur, but you are whipped.

tomhanson: urr, ok mr chemist. what do you know about women?

christophernolan: i have been married for 5 years, i'll have you know.

tomhanson: oh?

christophernolan: yeah! don't dish it out if you can't accept it, point man.

_christophernolan has signed out._


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**Wish is granted. The next chapter will be 'the date'. Who's POV would you like? Arthur or Ariadne?**_**

* * *

**You have been added to the chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

christophernolan: hello?

christophernolan1: who is this?

christophernolan: who the hell are you?

christophernolan1: i'm christopher nolan. why are you using my name?

christophernolan:...gotta go.

_christophernolan has signed out._

christophernolan1:...freak.

_christophernolan1 has signed out._

_tomhardy has signed in._

_jackdawson has signed in._

tomhardy: hi cobb.

jackdawson: eames.

tomhardy: how are the kids?

jackdawson:...they're good.

tomhardy: working hard? staying in school?

jackdawson: eames. you're not their godfather and you never will be.

tomhardy: damn. oh well, you can't blame a guy for trying.

jackdawson: so..having arthur withdrawl?

tomhardy: totally. i have no-one else to annoy.

jackdawson: hang in there sailor.

tomhardy: so cobb...dating anyone?

jackdawson: eames!

tomhardy: what? you have to get back out there at some point.

jackdawson: i don't particularly want to.

tomhardy: fair enough, but when the time comes, give me a call and we'll go on a woman hunt.

jackdawson: oh...can't wait :/

tomhardy: that's the spirit!

tomhardy: oh, have to go...the new episode of glee is on.

jackdawson: wow, manly.

tomhardy: hey! i am so manly!

jackdawson: sure, sure, run along mrs eames.

_tomhardy has signed out._

**_Short chapter, yes. But you all asked for a non-chatroom chapter, so I will start on that right away. It should be posted by tomorrow night. Don't forget, Arthur or Ariadne's POV?_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**THE DATE: PART 1.**

**

* * *

**

Arthur walked down the lit up Parisian street, fumbling with his loaded die in his pocket. He was nervous. He had denyed it to Eames, but then again, he would never admit to anything for Eames. Normally, the flight would have given him jet lag, but the promise of then evening gave him an adrenaline rush.

He straightened his tie, desperate to please Ariadne, even though he knew she she didn't particularly care about people's apperance. He knew where he was going, even though she had never told him where she lived, it was only natural that the Point Man know these things. When he reached her building, he got in the elevator and took a quick breath. Why did she have to live on the top floor? He couldn't wait any longer. When the elevator stopped, he practically ran to her door. He knocked on it gently, in a way that only he could knock. The door opened and he took a quick breath.

* * *

"Hi Arthur." She smiled at me. I hadn't seen her in months, and suddenly, I was face to face with her. I took in her features, her deep brown eyes, her curly brown hair. Her beautiful smile...shit, Arthur, snap out of it.

"Hi." I replied. There was an awkward silence. She motioned behind her, silently asking me to come in.

_If a girl asks you into her apartment, she's practically inviting you to her underwear drawer._

I coughed and walked in. It was naturally an Architect's apartment, covered in drawings, sketches and pictures of buildings and designs. Most of them were things that were not possible in reality. I gestured to the wall.

"You've been busy. Paradox?" I asked, motioning to a complicated design of a hallway, that seemed to loop over itself. She nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Most of them are. I've been practicing." She commented. She walked a little closer, and I thought she was going to point something out to me, but instead, she threw her arms around me. I tensed at the action, but I relaxed and hugged her back. She was small, so I was able to wrap my arms right around her.

"I've missed you so much Arthur." She said into my chest.

"Me too. So much." I said back. I tightened my grip around her for a moment, but let go quickly. I backed away quickly, straightening my jacket.

"So...where are you taking me tonight?" She asked me. I smiled and looked at the walls.

"I was thinking maybe a walk? It's a bit late for dinner." I said, looking at my watch. She shrugged.

"That sounds lovely." She smiled and I sighed slightly. I hadn't had time to plan something spectacular for her, but she seemed fine with something simple.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Stop staring at him.

I fumbled with my jacket, trying to think of something to change the subject. Arthur was here. It was unbelievable, and it wasn't for a job or something illegal. He was here to see me.

"So...Tom Hanson." I joked, and I caught a small smile from him. "What's with the name anyway?"

"I have no idea. It just came off the top of my head. At least it wasn't Mark." I laughed, and I edged a bit closer to him. He made no signs of discomfort, so we continued walking.

"I hate to bring this up Arthur, but...how are you, after the whole Cobal thing?"

He slowed down slightly. "Alright, it's happened before." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh."

He nodded. "Yeah." He turned to face me, serious. "I've been doing this for a while Ariadne. It's happened before and no doubt it will happen again, but I feel ready enough to deal with these things without Cobb."

I nodded. "Understandable. How long have you been doing this for?"

"5 years. I've worked with Cobb for most of that time. I was around when both the kids were born. I'm their godfather, which Eames isn't too happy about." He smiled.

"Eames isn't happy with anything you do." I commented.

"Yeah, but he was especially pissed about this." He reached his hand behind him and started rubbing his neck. "You know, when we were preparing for the Inception, I used to go to the college."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. He nodded.

"Yeah. I would talk to Miles, just to see how you were coping with everything. Just in case."

"That's so sweet...and slightly stalkerish." I laughed, and he smiled at the ground. There was silence for a while as we walked down the street, but it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. It was a moment that only we could have. It belonged to no-one else. I took this time to take in the surroundings. It was times like this that I was reminded of why I chose to go to college in Paris. The quiet chaos, the beauty of the simple things like cafes or parks like this one.

"So, are you sure you're up for another job?" Arthur asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded. "I understand. I wouldn't give it up when I first started."

"Do you think you ever will?" I asked. He frowned slightly, making me regret asking something so forward.

"I can't see myself quitting, but then again, I never saw Cobb quitting either." He said slowly, as if he was convincing himself. I looked up as we walked, and I felt a slight force on my hand. I looked down, and to my surprise, I saw Arthur's hand covering mine. I looked at him, but he was facing straight ahead. I felt his hand squeeze mine and I hesitated. I felt his hand loosen quickly, as a reaction to my rejection, but before he could take his hand away, I grabbed it tightly, squeezing it back as he had done to mine. I looked up at him, and even though he still didn't look at me, I saw him smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

**THE DATE: PART 2. Sorry for the delay, but my laptop has a virus, so I'm using an old one, so I apologise if my updates are behind, but I'll try my best to keep up!**

**I understand that you all want a kiss, but I don't believe that these 2 people are the type to just go for it. I think their romance is kind of gradual.**

Arthur and Ariadne walked down the street, hand in hand. They walked for hours, talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company without having to plan for an Inception. Ariadne realised how much she missed Arthur and the others. They had only worked together for a couple of months, but the impression they made on her was outstanding. College was going slow for her, and her work was suffering from the effects of Inception. She had been designing things that were impossible, and things that could never be realistically compleated. Miles had tried to talk to her about it, but she had denied any of it. She didn't want the dreaming to effect her. She didn't want to be weak about it.

"Have you been dreaming lately?" Arthur asked, looking at the ground. Ariadne shook her head.

"Not really. One or two a week, but thats about it."

"Sorry about that. It gets worse over time." Arthur said sadly. Ariadne looked up at him.

"It's not your fault. Do you still dream?" She asked. Arthur slowed his pace slightly.

"Sometimes. Very rarely though, like a couple of times a year. Do you have nightmares Ariadne?" He asked, seriously. Ariadne stopped walking, and he instantly regretted asking her. She looked down at the ground.

"Just one. It's almost a recurring nightmare." She confessed, twirling her hair in her fingers. Arthur squeezed her hand tighter and looked down to her.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, secretly hoping she would. She sighed, and started to walk again.

"We're on the second layer of the Inception. In the hotel. We're about to go under, but...Mal comes in. She's angry, and she kills Cobb, Eames, then you. Soon, it's just me left. The only way to escape her is to...jump. Out of the window. She always says the same thing before I jump. "Now you know what it's like." I jump, then wake up." Ariadne kept her head to the ground, quiet. Arthur went quiet too, thinking this over.

"How long have you been having these nightmares for?" he asked, concerned. She shrugged.

"About a couple of weeks. They're coming less often."

"Well then I guess it's just a matter of waiting." He said, smiling weakly, trying to make her feel better. He decided to change the subject, to lighten the mood.

"So...how have you spent the Inception money?" Ariadne looked up at him and smiled.

"I haven't spent all of it yet. There was quite a lot." She joked, catching Arthur's laugh. "What about you? You must be like...a millionaire now."

Arthur laughed. _Not far off._ He thought. "Well, I save most of mine, in case of emergencies. The other cash I just spend on guyish things."

"Guyish things?" Ariadne laughed, raising her eyebrows. Arthur shrugged.

"Cars, suits, or in Eames's case, gambling."

* * *

I was having the best time. I realised that I really liked Ariadne. She was smart, funny, pretty, something that you don't find to often in the dream buisness. I thought it was worth the shot trying to hold her hand, but I didn't reckon that she would hold it back. Everytime she looked at me, I would get lost in her deep brown eyes.

"I should probably walk you home. It's late." I said sadly, looking at my watch.

"Oh." She said, and I sensed (what I hoped would be) disappointment that the date was ending. I smiled and we started walking back. She looked up at me.

"You're not going home yet, are you Arthur?" She asked, her eyes big and innocent, like a small child's.

"I'm not leaving if you don't want me to." I said. She smiled appreciatively.

"Are you going to see Cobb when you get back?" She asked me, and I shrugged.

"Probably not for a while."

"Why?" She asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Safety reasons, and also, there's no reason for me to visit him now that he's retired."

"That's sad." She said, and I looked down at her, confused.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Cobb's probably your oldest friend, and you won't be able to see him for safety reasons. I just think that's sad, that being in this buisness should effect things like that."

I thought about it. She was right, Cobb was my oldest friend, and at times, I did feel sad about not being able to see him. But I knew that in this buisness, you had do deal with things like that, and that would never change.

"I guess so, but things like that happen for a reason. Cobb wants to keep his kids safe, and I respect that."

"I suppose." She said, quietly.

"Does that bother you?" I quickly asked, concerned that she might back out of the job.

"Yes, but I understand. It's worth it. The dreaming."

I didn't reply, I simply nodded. Anything would be worth the dreaming. I was still as captivated as I was when I first started dream-sharing.

"Here we are." She said. A tinge of dismay hit me when we reached her building, and I let go of her hand, slowly. She looked up at me, smiling. I thanked God it was dark, so she couldn't she my awkward stance.

"Thanks Arthur. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, hopefully. I smiled again.

"You couldn't keep me away." I said. I turned away to leave, but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I gave her a confused look, but it dropped when she reached up and kissed my cheek. I stood there like an idiot, smiling away. She laughed at my expression, and dissapeared into the building.

"Bye Arthur." She smiled, before shutting the door. I let my hand wonder up to the cheek in question, and I stood there smiling for at least 5 minutes. I laughed to myself.

"Eames is gonna eat this up."


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 2 people._

jackdawson: EAMES!

tomhardy: uh oh.

christophernolan: someones in trouble.

jackdawson: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

tomhardy: well...we went out for drinks (to which may i add you consumed an impressive amount), you met a girl and buggered off, and that was the last i saw of you.

jackdawson: THAT IS THE LAST TIME I AM EVER GOING OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!

christophernolan: did you meet anyone?

tomhardy: oh yeah, i met a lovely girl...she was very experianced.

jackdawson: JESUS CHRIST EAMES! WHY DID YOU LET ME DRINK SO MUCH?

tomhardy: well, you were getting all depressed and sad so i thought for both our sakes you should be made a little happier.

jackdawson: you have crossed the line!

christophernolan: wait, wait...cobb found a girl?

tomhardy: yeah, she was hot too.

jackdawson: EAMES SHE WAS FREAKING 19 YEARS OLD!111

tomhardy: YOU DOG!

jackdawson: SHUT UP!

tomhardy: ok

christophernolan: 19? GET IN THERE COBB!

tomhardy: woof, woof!

christophernolan: did you do it?

jackdawson: I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER!

christophernolan: wow, remind me never to go out with eames.

tomhardy: it's not like i would invite you anyway.

christophernolan: ouch. burn.

jackdawson: this is wonderful. GOD i wish i was with arthur and ariadne right now.

tomhardy: they're probably getting it on.

christophernolan: eames, they're both a little more classy than that.

tomhardy: i don't know...i've seen arthur and ariadne drunk.

jackdawson: really?

tomhardy: oh yeah.

christophernolan: what are they like?

tomhardy: well arthur gets incredibly...exited, lets say. ariadne just gets really emotional.

jackdawson: amazing.

christophernolan: i'd pay to see that.

tomhardy: i have it on video.

jackdawson: :O

christophernolan: :O

tomhardy: oh yeah, you love me now.

christophernolan: I WILL PAY YOU £30 FOR THAT TAPE.

jackdawson: I'LL PAY MORE!

tomhardy: relax, relax, the humiliation of arthur and ariadne is good enough for me. i'll send you both the tape. just don't tell them.

jackdawson: deal.

christophernolan: deal.

tomhardy: it's really quite hilarious. not as hilarious as you were last night, cobb.

jackdawson: oh god.

christophernolan: what did he say?

tomhardy: it's not really about what he said, as it's more about what he did.

christophernolan: what did he do :):):)

jackdawson: yes...what did I do?

tomhardy: well, you chatted up the waiter for starters.

christophernolan: HAHA!

tomhardy: then you proceeded to get into a fight with some other people in the bar...

jackdawson: oh god.

tomhardy: then you INSISTED we go to a strip club...where everyone seemed to know you by name...

christophernolan: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG BRILLIANT!

jackdawson: oh my god, i don't remember any of that!

tomhardy: that was pretty much it before you abandoned me for that girl.

christophernolan: fantastic.

jackdawson: well, this has been fun, but i'm going to go and ram myself into a wall now.

tomhardy: have fun!

christophernolan: bye!

_jackdawson has signed out._

tomhardy: yusuf?

christophernolan: yeah?

tomhardy:...i got drunk cobb on tape too.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 2 people._

tomhardy: hello?

jackdawson:hi there.

tomhanson: hi eames.

tomhardy: OMG ARTHUR'S BACK!

tomhanson: miss me?

tomhardy: of course I did, I was stuck with cobb for the past week!

jackdawson: hey!

tomhardy: so, how was paris with your lover? ;)

tomhanson: it was great!

tomhardy: did you get any?

jackdawson: eames.

tomhanson: no, but i did get a kiss.

tomhardy: where?

tomhanson: on the cheek.

jackdawson:...

tomhardy:...did you use protection?

tomhanson: oh hahah:/

tomhardy: seriously, is that all?

tomhanson: what do you mean 'is that all'?

tomhardy: no offence, but a kiss on the cheek isn't exactly worth an oscar.

jackdawson: eames, don't be rude.

tomhardy: i'm not! i'm just saying that if I had a date with ariadne, we'd do a lot more than kissing ;)

tomhanson: HEY, don't say that, ever.

jackdawson: let it go eames, arthur got a kiss, he should be proud.

tomhardy: fine, fine.

jackdawson: so, what are you going to do now?

tomhanson: what do you mean?

jackdawson: well, you've gone on a date...what now?

tomhardy: yeah.

tomhanson: i don't know...

jackdawson: maybe you should talk to ariadne about what your next move is.

tomhanson: yeah... i guess. maybe i could move to paris...

jackdawson: WOAH.

tomhardy: WOAH.

tomhanson: what?

tomhardy: slow down, commitment boy.

tomhanson: i'm not commiting to anything. it's a perfectly plausable solution.

jackdawson: geez arthur, don't rush into anything.

tomhardy: you'll frighten the poor girl.

tomhanson: yeah...you're right.

jackdawson: ok, i've got to go. talk soon.

_jackdawson has signed off._

tomhardy: so, did you follow any of my advice?

tomhanson: not really.

tomhardy:...prick.

tomhanson: call me what you want, I don't care.

tomhardy: of course you care.

tomhanson: no, i really don't. you annoy me so much, I've just learnt to accept it.

tomhardy:...who are you and what have you done with arthur?

tomhanson: i'm serious eames. I'm not going to be bothered by it anymore.

tomhardy: woahhhh. shit, who am I going to annoy now?

tomhanson: not my problem.

tomhardy: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

tomhanson: i'm not doing anything to you!

tomhardy: ALL THIS TIME WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STOP IT?

tomhanson: eames, calm down.

tomhardy: NO, I WILL NOT. YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART ARTHUR.

_tomhardy has signed out._

tomhanson:...what a loser.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 2 people._

tomhanson: hello?

tomhardy: hello. :/

summerfinn: hi!

tomhanson: you're not still mad at me, are you eames?

tomhardy: SHIT, YES!

summerfinn: :/

tomhanson: ignore him.

tomhardy: she can't. we've been talking for the past half an hour.

summerfinn: eames, it's been like 10 minutes.

tomhardy:...thanks, ariadne. arthur, keep a leash on your girlfriend.

summerfinn: piss off, eames.

tomhanson: i like her.

tomhardy: anyway, ariadne, arthur says that you two kissed in paris, but please tell me the truth.

summerfinn: the truth?

tomhardy: yeah, surely something else must have happened. a little romp in the sack?

summerfinn: you're sick.

tomhardy: no, i'm slick.

tomhanson: you're a dick.

tomhardy: thanks mate.

tomhanson: anytime. mate.

summerfinn: so eames, when is this "oh so amazing job" you have?

tomhardy: soon, love. in a couple of months. just need time to prepare these things.

summerfinn: right.

tomhardy: so are you and your lover missing each other?

tomhanson: eames, love is a strong word.

tomhardy:...not really.

summerfinn: oh yeah, what's your intake on love?

tomhardy: love? shit, i don't know. as long as she's cute and she's willing, right? i'm specific on the cute.

tomhanson: god!

tomhardy: WHAT NOW?

tomhanson: YOU'RE SO FREAKING SUPERFICIAL!

tomhardy: YEAH WELL, AT LEAST I'M GETTING SOME!

summerfinn: jesus, christ.

_summerfinn has signed out._

tomhanson: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

tomhardy: she was bored of you anyway. she's going to move on to me sooner or later.

tomhanson: fuck off!

tomhardy:oooh, the lady has a strong mouth.

_tomhanson has signed out._

tomhardy:...i'm lonely now. :(


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 1 person._

jackdawson: hello?

summerfinn: hi cobb.

jackdawson: ariadne, how was paris?

summerfinn: great! i loved spending time with arthur.

jackdawson: i'm not surprised.

summerfinn: how do you mean?

jackdawson: well, ariadne, it's obvious that you and arthur are meant to be together.

summerfinn: cobb.

jackdawson: no, i'm serious. during the inception you guys couldn't keep your eyes off each other.

summerfinn: was it that obvious?

jackdawson: WELL DUH.

summerfinn: ohh. sorry about that.

jackdawson: don't worry, it was kind of funny. it took you a while to do something about it.

summerfinn: when did we do something about it?

jackdawson: ariadne. everyone knows about the kiss during the second layer.

summerfinn: ...OH.

jackdawson: haha.

summerfinn: sorry.

jackdawson: don't be! it was kind of a relief. it was getting dull seeing you two flirt endlessly.

_tomhanson has signed in._

jackdawson: speak of the devil.

tomhanson: huh?

jackdawson: nothing. got to go.

_jackdawson has signed out._

tomhanson: so ariadne, i have a proposition for you.

summerfinn: shoot.

tomhanson: come to LA.

summerfinn: what?

tomhanson: come to LA.

summerfinn: for how long?

tomhanson: a couple of months.

summerfinn: WHAT?

tomhanson: please.

summerfinn: no arthur, i have my studies and everything. i'm so close to graduation.

tomhanson:...then i'll stay in Paris.

summerfinn: why?

tomhanson: because I loved spending the week with you. I want every night to be like that first night.

summerfinn: are you sure you want to come to paris?

tomhanson: certain.

summerfinn:...well, that's great!

tomhanson: great!

summerfinn: i have to go, but we'll talk soon?

tomhanson: of course.

_summerfinn has signed out._

tomhanson: arthur 1. eames 0.

_tomhardy has signed in._

tomhanson: hi eames.

tomhardy: greetings arthur.

tomhanson: i'm going to paris to stay with ariadne for a couple of months.

tomhardy: oh god. it's started.

tomhanson: what's started.

tomhardy: the commitment! you're practically moving in with her!

tomhanson: no i'm not!

tomhardy: ok, tell me why you wanted to stay with her.

tomhanson: well, technically I wanted her to stay with me, but her studies keep her pretty grounded in paris.

tomhardy:...oh wait, i'm supposed to be giving a shit aren't I?

tomhanson: :/

tomhardy: anyway, reasons, reasons.

tomhanson: i don't know. we had a good time, and I want to be around her more.

tomhardy: why?

tomhanson: well, she's smart, funny, pretty, creative...everything, really.

tomhardy: bloody hell.

tomhanson: what?

tomhardy: you are utterly in love with this girl.

tomhanson: eames.

tomhardy: no, seriously. this is the start of absolute love.

tomhanson: no it's not...

tomhardy: fine. you're right, it's not.

tomhanson: thanks.

tomhardy: OH, don't forget to meet with the wedding planner!

_tomhardy has signed out._


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Inception.

**Final note:**

**Hi readers! A lot of you are saying "don't end this story!" but, it has to end eventually. I'm running out of things to write about and I'd rather end it on a good note than on a rushed, crappy one. So thanks for all the reviews that have kept this story going for so long. I hope you have enjoyed!**

**

* * *

**

_You have been added to new chatroom. Chatroom contains 3 people._

jackdawson: hello?

tomhardy: COBB. Thank god it's you.

jackdawson: what's wrong?

tomhardy: arthur has been annoying the hell out of me.

tomhanson: ME?

tomhardy: he's been doing nothing but bitching to me for the past 15 minutes.

jackdawson: welcome to the wonderful world of arthur.

tomhanson: thanks cobb. :/

jackdawson: no problem, buddy.

tomhardy: seriously. arthur, you need to lighten up.

tomhanson: eames, the only reason I bitch, is because you say the most annoying things .TIME.

tomhardy: oh, you really know how to make someone feel special.

jackdawson: guys, stop the fighting. it's now a little annoying.

tomhardy: YEAH ARTHUR, STOP IT.

tomhanson: you are so immature.

tomhardy: i'm so looking forward to working with you.

_summerfinn has signed in._

tomhardy: speaking of which, i have the details.

tomhanson: well?

tomhardy: lets meet in mombassa. thursday.

sumerfinn: is this for the job?

tomhanson: yeah.

jackdawson: you are being careful about this, right guys?

tomhardy: i'm offended.

jackdawson: you know what I mean.

tomhardy: relax. i'm not planning on losing anyone. except arthur.

tomhanson: i can take care of myself.

tomhardy: sure, sure.

summerfinn: is yusuf providing everything?

tomhardy: yes, but he won't be coming under with us.

jackdawson: he did a pretty good job last time.

summerfinn: yeah, it sounds like it was getting pretty intense in the first level.

tomhardy: you don't acually believe his story do you?

tomhanson: why wouldn't we?

tomhardy: no reason. it just sounds pretty unrealistic. rolling off the edge of a bank, men on motorcycles and such.

summerfinn: he wouldn't lie about that.

tomhardy: course not...just saying...

_christophernolan has signed in._

tomhardy: speak of the devil.

christophernolan: where you talking about me?

tomhardy: no

summerfinn: no

jackdawson: no

tomhanson: no

christophernolan:...sure.

jackdawson:...anyway, must go. i've got a life. can't spend it on this thing all the time.

tomhardy: sure. i bet you have 'a life'.

jackdawson: if I don't speak to you before then, good luck. you guys are the best. i'm sure you'll do fine.

_jackdawson has signed out._

summerfinn: yeah, i should probably go too.

tomhardy: alright, love. see you thursday, yes?

summerfinn: yes.

tomhanson: looking forward to it.

summerfinn: me too. bye :)

_summerfinn has signed out._

christophernolan:...so...are you together yet or what?

tomhardy: yes they are.

tomhanson: eames.

tomhardy: technically you are!

christophernolan: how exiting!

tomhardy: you bet your chemist ass it's exiting!

tomhanson:...

christophernolan: anyway, i'm going. talk to you thursday.

_christophernolan has signed out._

tomhardy: well darling, looks like you and me are going to be spending quite a lot of time together.

tomhanson: yeah...looking forward to it. :/

tomhardy: me too! i can just picture it now...practicing the kicks, with you fast asleep in a chair...

tomhanson: NO. this time, YOU'RE going under when we practice the kicks.

tomhardy: but it's so much fun.

tomhanson: clearly, we have a different opinion on what is 'fun'.

tomhardy: don't be such a fuddy-duddy.

tomhanson: i'm sorry?

tomhardy: a fuddy duddy is basically...how do I put this...a buzzkill mixed in with an asshole.

tomhanson: awww, eames. you know me so well.

tomhardy: anyway, I suppose I'd best be off.

tomhanson: don't get yourself killed before thursday. i don't think i could go through the trouble of attending your funeral.

tomhardy: you say the sweetest things.

tomhanson: goodbye eames.

_tomhanson has signed out._

tomhardy: I can see this is going to be a bundle of laughs :/

_tomhardy has signed out._


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**Just a little short. This story got so much AMAZING feedback, so I figured I'd add a little epilogue kind of thing. Enjoy!**

Point: Nice one Eames.

Forger: Shut up.

Extractor Well done Yusuf.

Chemist: Thanks.

Extractor: Who knew you were a computer genius as well as a chemist?

Forger: I'm sorry, what's nerd boy done again?

Architect: He's created our own networking site so we can talk to each other un-detected.

Forger: Bravo (insert sarcasm here)

Point: Why are you such a douche?

Forger: Why is your name Point?

Point: Shorter than saying Point Man. Basic logic…you should get some.

Architect: Here we go…

Forger: You're just jealous because I'm banging your girlfriend.

Point: For your sake (not to mention life) that better be a lie.

Extractor: : (

Forger: NO FACES.

Extractor: Aww.

Chemist: : (

Extractor: Yusuf! Virtual high-five!

Chemist: …What?

Extractor:…Nothing

Forger: This is laaaame.

Point: You're laaaame.

Chemist: You're both bloody laaaame.

Extractor: Laaaame.

Architect:…Stop it.

Forger: Ok, Arthur. I know how much you hate being called 'Darling', so I came up with a new nickname.

Point: Oh God.

Forger: PUMPKIN!

Point:…NO.

Architect: I like it!

Extractor: Same here.

Point: I prefer Darling.

Forger: Too late, Pumpkin.

Point: Whatever.

Forger: So anyway, I saw this new film, and it was amazing.

Chemist: Oh yeah, what was it called?

Forger: Inception.

Extractor:…What!

Point:…What?

Forger: Joking!

Architect: Imagine if they did make a movie about us…

Forger: It would be great.

Point: They'd probably get it all wrong.

Extractor: Yeah…it probably wouldn't be very popular anyway.


End file.
